Silver Trophy
by Chicka937
Summary: At Tokyo High, track is everything. Inuyasha's determined to remain top dog, but when Kagome steps into the picture, is winning the race or Kagome's heart his top priority? R&R! IK, slight MS
1. Meeting

**Note: I don't own Inuyasha… tears… anyways, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1 :)**_

_**[**Kagome Point of View**]**_

I sighed as I packed away the last of my belongings, folding and bending the cardboard flaps just so. I looked around my now bare room, taking in my last few moments in my childhood bedroom.

"Kagome Dear!" My mom called from downstairs, startling me out of my daze.

"I'm coming!" I called back, heaving the box into my arms. As I walked towards the door, I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I had black hair that cascaded down to my back and brown eyes that looked so deep and soothing. My petite figure was dressed in a simple blue sundress and black flip flops.

"Kagome!" My mother whined out again. I snapped away from the mirror and dashed down the steps. I walked into the kitchen, that table scattered with small boxes holding more fragile belongings.

"Honey, help me take these out to the truck," My mom asked and I gave a silent nod. I fixed my box so it was in one arm, and I managed to pick up another two smaller boxes from the table. I walked outside to the moving van and was startled to see my three best friends and Hojo waiting eagerly by the van.

"KAGOME!" Eri, Ayumi and Yuka shouted in unision, running for me. I smiled nervously as they huddled around me.

"Ohmigosh Kagome, we are going to miss you SO much!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yea, ditto," Eri said, a sad smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're going to a DEMON school," Yuka added. I was reminded of the nerve racking thought. I was moving away from my strictly human high school to a demon infested one. Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against them, but they did intimidate me a little bit.

"Me neither," I muttered, moving as non-offensive as possible away from my friends claustrophobic circle. They followed me like little puppies as I stashed the boxes in the van before turning to face my odd friends again.

"But either way, you should be excited!" Yuka continued.

"You get a fresh start and everything! Just don't forget about us, 'kay?" Eri added.

I nodded and my friends all hugged me tightly, Ayumi sniffling a bit. When they pulled away, they moved aside so Hojo could say his good-byes.

"Well Kagome, I hope life is good in Tokyo," He told me. He handed me a box with a box stuck on the top. I shook it curiously before opening it. I gave a nervous laugh as I looked at the book. 'Healthier You' was the title of the thick looking book I held in my hands.

"It's so you won't miss as much of your new school," Hojo said when I didn't respond. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Hojo, that's.... sweet of you." There was a small silence before Hojo rolled back on the heels of his feet.

"Well I guess I better get going. I'm really going to miss you Kagome, stay in touch." I waved slightly.

"I will." And with that my friends and Hojo walked away. I sighed, relieved that the worst was over. I was going to miss my friends, but I was going to think about what was coming, not what I was leaving. I looked inside the van before walking back inside to finish packing everything away.

Once everything was in its proper place in the van, I got in the family car and slid into the back seat. My mother sat in the front, grandpa in the passenger seat and Souta in the back seat with me, his eyes directed on his PSP. I looked out the window as the car moved and my old home rolled by.

Out with old, in with the new.

**[**_InuYasha Point of View_**]**

I ran around the track at the local community center. I was pumped for the tournament next month. I couldn't wait to see the look on Koga's face when I ran past him.

At my high school, Tokyo High, track was everything. If you were the top of your division, you were at the top of the social standing.

Also, being popular had other props. Since I was a star track player, I had caught the eye of the most popular girl in school (outside of track), Kikyo. We had been together for a year now, and I was rather happy about it.

My friends and I were at the top, and had been since freshman year. And as a junior, I planned on keeping that in tacked till graduation.

Since I was a half demon, I was put into the demon division and had no problem keeping up (and passing for that matter) the full blooded demons.

I ran speed distances mostly. 100 and 200 were my domain. I shared that with Koga, and we were always competing to be the top... err… canine. Miroku and Sango were on the human track team, since, well, it wouldn't be fair to put humans and demons on the same team. Miroku was a mile runner while Sango did discus and long jump.

After I was done with my practice run, I grabbed my gym bag from the floor and decided to walk home as a way to cool off. I walked towards my house and as I walked past a series of small stores, something in particular caught my attention. I sniffed the air in anticipation and walked inside the store. I ignored the bell that rang as I opened the door and made my way to the back.

"Konnichiwa," A chunky girl said. I simply raised my hand in an attempt at waving. When I got to where I was going, I smirked. RAMEN! I looked at the different flavors on the display and thought carefully. I might be here awhile.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

"Kagome dear," My mom said and I looked up from the box I was looking in.

"Yea?"

"Would you mind running to the store down the street? It might take a while to unpack, so I just thought we should have some food here in the mean while." I nodded.

"Sure." I said, heading towards the door.

"Wait, I have a list for you."

I had to stop myself from groaning. Of course my mom had an organized plan, and for going to the store no less. I patiently held my hand out and as soon as my mom plopped the paper in my hands, I turned to leave.

"Be careful!" My mom called, and I walked outside.

I walked down the street and came to the small store my mom had described. I looked through the window oddly. I shrugged and continued to walk in. The bell rang over my head and I looked around.

"Konnichiwa," a short, overweight girl said from behind the counter. I smiled before going in search of the food. I looked at the list, barely noticing where I was going.

Eggs, Rice, Ramen, Chicken, Pop-tarts.

I looked up to see the sign saying: Ramen on the side of the isle, I looked back to the paper, turning into the isle. I continued to walk before I ran into something… or someone. I fell towards the linoleum floor and held my hands out to catch myself. I was startled when I never hit the ground. I looked up to see why.

There stood the cutest boy I had ever seen. He has silver hair as long, if not longer than mine, Golden eyes so bright I could easily get lost, an annoyed frown that couldn't even distort his amazing face, but the best thing was the ears! White and fuzzy I stared at them in wonder. I hadn't even noticed I was back on my feet, let alone staring before the boy said something.

"Mind watching where you're going?" He asked in an annoyed tone. I blinked a few time and looked the boy in the eyes.

"S-sorry, I was looking at my list." I looked around for it for a moment. The boy held out his hand and there was the paper. I took it and got stuck looking in his eyes again. The boy cleared his throat.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said sarcastically. I frowned before smiling slightly. I snapped my fingers.

"Darn, left my camera at home," I retorted. The boy rolled his eyes before grabbing a box of original ramen and starting to walk off.

"Hey," I said. The boy turned around, the annoyed look still on his face. "What's your name?"

The boy scoffed. "What's it to ya?" he asked me. I wasn't fazed by his continued rudeness.

"I'm new to town, thought I might know at least one person." The boy looked at me for a moment.

"Inuyasha," he told me. I smiled slightly.

"I'm Kagome. Thanks for catching me by the way."

"Keh," he scoffed. "Just watch where you're going." And with that, he walked up to the register and left me to shop. I sighed and finished my trip, ready to get home and go to bed. I was going to start school tomorrow.

Joy.

**So there was the first chapter… was it any good? This is my first Inuyasha fan-fic, so I would like your opinion and I would like to know if I should continue the story. Constructive criticism it welcomed :) R&R!**


	2. School

**Note: I do not own Inuyahsa. (Ps, in this, Souta's a little older, he's like 7th grade. Kagome's 11th)**

_**Chapter 2:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

"Kagome!" Souta yelled from behind my locked bedroom door. I groaned and rolled over.

"What?" I managed to ask, running my hands through my hair and stretching out on my bed.

"Get up, we have school today."

My eyes shot open as I remembered the fact that I was going to my new school today. I jumped off my bed and looked around my new room.

_'Where'd it go?' _I thought, looking for my box that held my clothes. I managed to find it stashed at the bottom of my currently empty closet.

I opened it up and searched for something to wear. I located a red polo, a dark wash skirt and red Converse. I walked to the bathroom and took my shower before putting my clothes on. I looked in the still foggy mirror and wiped a section off with my hand. I stared at my reflection and worked on deciding what to do with my hair.

I turned to look in the closet, thankful that the only thing I needed was already in there. I grabbed the mouse and flipped my hair over, scrunching it up the best I could. When I flipped it back over, I looked into the mirror. Feeling satisfied, I walked down stairs to the kitchen. Mom was at the table sipping on her coffee.

"You look nice," She complemented. I smiled at her.

"Thanks." I looked over at Souta who was sticking the last of his school supplies in his bag. "Ready to go?" I asked, grabbing my own book bag off the back of the chair. He nodded and we walked towards the door.

"Bye Mom," we said at the same time. We walked outside and towards the school. Mom couldn't have picked a house closer to the school it seems, so we had to walk a mere four houses down to get to Tokyo High. Souta turned to go towards his classes and I walked in the direction of mine.

I walked into the school, the cool air a really big contrast from the warm late-summer air outside. I walked to my right into the office and was greeted my an older lady with thick rimmed glasses and curly brown hair.

"Yes Dear?" She asked, her glasses sliding farther down her nose.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just wanted to see about getting my schedule." I said politely. Realization dawned on the woman and she got up to look for my papers. She came back and handed me a half-sheet of paper. She smiled as I took it and looked over it.

"Hope you have a nice day Sweetie," She said, waving me off. I smiled and walked towards my first class.

_'Geometry; wonder where that's at...' _I thought absent mindedly as I walked down the hall.

"Hey?" I heard. I looked up to see a pretty girl smiling at me.

"You look new," She told me. I nodded.

"Yea, just got here yesterday." She held out her hand.

"I'm Sango," I took her hand and shook it."Let me see your schedule, maybe I can help." I handed her the paper and she scanned over it. "This is great! We have Geometry, P.E. and Biology together," She told me, handing back the paper.

"Cool," I told her. She fixed her book bag on her shoulder and started walking.

"This way" she said. I walked fast enough to catch up and settled into a nice pace beside her. "I didn't catch your name," She said, looking at me.

"Kagome," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome," Sango told me. I nodded again. maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I stared disinterestedly at the board, Miroku rambling on.

"So then I asked Sango if--"

"Okay Miroku, I get it!" I told him, cutting him off. He huffed.

"What's got you in such a bad mood today? You and Kikyo fight again?" I hated when people got me that well.

"Yea."

"Over?"

"I don't even remember."

Miroku nodded. Before he could say anything, Sango walked in and Miroku smirked.

"Hello Sango, might I say you look fine today," He told her as she sat down. She looked at him oddly.

"I'd rather you didn't"

I chuckled slightly. But i stopped laughing when I saw a girl. The girl from yesterday to be exact. She looked good in what she had on. Way better than that old sundress she had been wearing.

Sango must have noticed my staring because she began introductions.

"Oh, guys, this is Kagome, she's new." Kagome smiled nervously.

"Hello Kagome, you are a gorgeous lady," Miroku said, his usual flirtations up already. Kagome's blush grew darker while Sango growled and smacked him. Miroku laughed nervously, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Kagome," Sango said, grabbing Kagome's attention. She pointed at Miroku. "This is Miroku, don't stand too close." Kagome looked confused but Sango continued her intros. "And this is Inuyasha." I looked up at her, her brown eyes alluring.

"Hey," She said, giving me a small wave.

"Hi."

At that moment, the teacher walked in and everyone sat down. Kagome sat in the seat between Sango and I, while Miroku sat in the one beside of me.

The teacher, Mr. Totosi, began drawing an equation on the board. I tried to block out the rambling, and looked over at Kagome.

She seemed engrossed in her notes, her black hair falling in front of her face as she leaned over her desk. I sniffed the air, trying to get her scent.

_'Hibiscus' _I decided as I processed the smell. It was nice, honestly much better than Kikyo's. Hers was nice, lavender, but it didn't have quite the effect as Kagome's. I looked back at the board and rolled my eyes.

Mr Totosi in his old age had gone from a circle to a star and was still rambling hopelessly. Kagome looked up as well and blinked a few times, one eyebrow raised. I leaned over and whispered to her.

"He's a little loopy," I told her. She looked at me.

"I can tell," She replied, smirking. I looked back to the board and stayed that way for the rest of class. From time to time, Sango would say something and Kagome woud giggle, but class for the most part was rather dull. When the bell rang, I stood up to go.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said, and I turned around to let her know I heard her. And with that, I walked out into the crowded hallway.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I watched as Inuyasha walked out the door and into the bustling hall. I looked back at Miroku and Sango, Miroku styling a fresh handprint.

"Hey guys, I'm going to English. Sango, you said just two doors down?" I told them

"Yep," Sango told me and waved as I turned to go. I walked down to the door and stepped inside the class. I looked around and saw Inuyasha, a girl already sitting beside of him. I walked past, Inuyasha ignoring me, or concentrating on what the girl was saying.

I walked back until I reached an empty desk. These desks were situated so that it was two to a table. I slumped down in my seat as everyone filed into the room. I was almost in the clear when no one had sat beside me, until a boy came and sat in the seat beside me. He was a wolf demon with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail.

"Hey, you new?" He asked me.

"Yea," I told him as I pulled out my notebook.

"I'm Koga, want me show you around later?" I smiled sincerely. He didn't seem so bad and I needed someone to show me around, at least while Sango was gone.

"Sure," I told him as the teacher walked in. The older lady walked to her desk at looked straight at me. I tried to be invisible. I looked away; if I couldn't see her, she couldn't see me.

"I see we have a new student today," She said. "Come, child." I stood up, the chair grating on the floor. I walked to the front of the class. "Child, why don't you tell the class your name." I swallowed. I hated big crowds. or even a group of people looking at me.

"H-hi, I'm Kagome, and I just moved here." I said, twiddling my thumbs. I looked around the room. From the window to Koga who was smiling to Inuyasha who had a mainly expressionless face and back to the floor.

"Wonderful, now everyone, be nice to Kagome, and make her feel welcome." I turned around and smiled slightly at the teacher. "I am Ms. Kaede," she told me. I nodded and headed back to my seat, maybe a bit faster than I anticipated. I sat down in my seat next to Koga and sighed.

"Not a public speaker?" Koga asked. I shook my head.

"Never have been."

Koga and I continued a light talk during class. At one point I noticed Inuyasha staring at me, but when our eyes met, he looked away. I looked at the girl behind me, and she was looking at Inuyasha. He must have been looking at her.

"Yea," Koga said, taking my attention off the girl and Inuyasha. "When you're in track, you're it in this school." He told me.

"And who all makes up the 'in' crowd?" I asked.

"Well, me, Miroku, Sango, Kagura, um… Kanna, Kikyo and the mutt, Inuyahsa. But Kanna, Kagura and Kikyo aren't in track. They're just your basic preps."

"Don't you have a fondness for Inuyasha," I said sarcastically.

"We've never been the best of friends. Beside, he's my top competition out on the field."

"And what do you run?" I questioned.

"100 and 200."

That's when the bell rang and Koga and I stood up at the same time.

"Well, off to start the tour," He said, and once we were in the hall, he casually placed his arm over my shoulder. It was a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to say anything. He continued to talk as we walked down the hallway.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I was a little ticked. I should have known Koga would hit on Kagome. He hit on all the pretty girls. I got even more annoyed as I remembered the scene of him flirting with her. And the way he put his arm around her? Keh!

Wait, why am I getting all worked up? She's just the new girl, and besides, I already have a girlfriend. I ran my hand through my silver hair.

I walked briskly to P.E., hoping the activity would keep my mind occupied. I came to the gym doors and opened them up and looked around.

It looked like we were playing volleyball today. The girls sporting short shorts and camis. I walked to the boys locker room and changed into my shorts and t-shirt before looking for my friends. I immediately noticed Miroku and went to stand with him

"Hey," I said. He looked over at me.

"Hi. Don't you love volleyball day?" He asked as he glanced at tall the girls in skimpy clothes.

"I'm not a perv, so no." I told him. That's when I noticed Sango and Kagome. Sango was in her usual knee length shorts and tank top, but Kagome was showing a little bit more.

She had on shorts, but they covered what they needed to. Her cami clung to her figure perfectly. Miroku must have caught me staring because he cleared his throat.

"Still don't like volleyball?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and the girls came to stand in front of us.

"Hey boys," Kagome said, smiling. We simply nodded. She turned back around and the couch blew the whistle. Sango and Kira, who was on the opposite team, jumped up to hit it. Sango hit it and Mako hit it back. It flew over Sango, but Kagome jumped up and smacked it, the ball hitting the floor with a thump. We stared at her in awe. She turned around and giggled.

"This is fun," She said.

I shook my head. Today was interesting.

**That was chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! R&R!!**


	3. Winner

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha :: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. I laid my head on my pillow, my legs up in the air. School had been okay. I had sat with Sango and Miroku at lunch; Inuyasha had sat with Kikyo. Biology was horrible, I didn't understand half the words my teacher was saying. But Art was very soothing so my day ended on a high note. Sango had walked me home, and we had exchanged cell phone numbers. I was excited to test out my new cell, but sleep over took my before I could reach out for my phone.

I woke up and looked over at my clock. 5:00. I had slept for only an hour, but dinner would be ready soon, so I went ahead and got up. I straightened out my disorderly clothes and threw my hair into a messy ponytail. I walked out of my room and trotted down the steps, the smell of dinner wafting into my nose. I smiled at the smell of Mom's cooking. I walked into the kitchen, greeted by three smiling faces.

"Konbanwa Kagome," My mom said as I sat down in my seat.

"Hey," I replied, looking at my plate. Mom must have gone shopping for more food because my meal was more elaborate than what I had bought yesterday. Rice, chicken and an assortment of vegetables were scattered on my plate.

"So how was your day?" My mom asked, picking up her fork.

"It was good," I told her, putting a piece of chicken into my mouth. I chewed it slowly, enjoying the flavor. Mom had the BEST cooking.

"Did you make any friends?" She inquired. I nodded since I was still chewing. I swallowed before I said anything.

"Hai, I met a really nice girl named Sango, Miroku, a wolf demon named Kouga and I also met a half demon. His name's Inuyasha." I grandpa slid a paper across the table to me.

"These should keep you safe from that half demon and wolf," He said. I laughed nervously.

"Thanks."

Mom looked over at Souta who was chewing on his vegetables.

"And what about you Souta?"

Souta shrugged.

"I met a boy named Kohaku. And some chick named Rin."

"Sango said she had a brother named Kohaku," I said. "Maybe that's him."

"Could be," Souta said, getting a spoonful of rice.

The rest of dinner was quiet and when I was done, I pushed my plate forward a bit and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to study," I announced before walking up to my room. I sat at my desk and opened up my geometry book. We were having a quiz on the equation we learned today, so I thought I'd study a bit. I looked over my shoulder at my clock. It was 6:30. That gave me 3 hours to study for my test. I looked at my book and got to it.

After a few minutes, I looked back at my clock. 9 o'clock. It had been almost 3 hours already? I didn't remember anything! I looked at my book and sighed in defeat. I closed it and placed it back in its original place. I got out of my chairs, it squeaking as the pressure was removed. I walked over to my bed and sat on it. I took my phone from my bedside table. Since I didn't have any texts or missed calls, I set it back down and crawled under the covers. Tomorrow was a new day. Yay.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I woke up as the sun came through my window. I opened my eyes and squinted them at the unwanted light. I groaned before rolling out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my clothes for the day. After settling on some jeans and a green polo, I walked into the bathroom adjacent to my room.

After I had changed, I took a brush and ran through my tangled hair. After it finally look decent, I walked out of my bed room, down the hall and into the kitchen. I looked at the table where Sesshomaru, my half brother, sat, reading the paper.

"Hey," I said, walking over to the counter. He nodded as he flipped the page in the paper. I took out a slice of bread and stuck it in the toaster before turning the knob to 4. I leaned up against the counter as I waited on my toast, my arms crossed.

"Anything new?" I asked my brother.

"Same." I told me, his voice even. He never showed much of any emotion. But you got used to it.

At that time, my toast popped up. I grabbed it up and walked to the door, picking my book bag off the table as I went.

"See ya," I told Sesshomaru, not even waiting for the response I probably wouldn't even get.

I walked to the two car garage that was attached to our house. I used my key-fob to open the door and waited as it raised higher and higher. Once it was up high enough, I walked in and got into my car.

Sesshomaru and I had identical cars, the only way you could tell the difference was by the tags. I had gotten to pick them out, so mine was simply INUYASHA and I had made Sesshomaru's FLUFFY, his childhood nickname. That he despised by the way.

I put my key into the ignition and my car revved to life. I popped in a CD and pulled out of the driveway. I had to pick Kikyo up just like every morning. It used to be fun seeing her so early in the morning, but now it felt like a chore.

I drove down a few roads and came to Kikyo's overzealous house. Since it was just Kikyo living there, the house was very feminine. It was white with navy purple shingles and shudders. The porch had a porch swing and numerous flowers.

I pulled into her driveway and honked my horn. She walked out of the door and over to my car. She was wearing a (really) short skirt and a shirt that looked a size or two too small. She was trying to show everything off, and I wouldn't mind except for the fact that she already has a boyfriend and we're going to school with all kinds of different boys.

When she sat in the seat beside me, her perfume hit me in the face. It smelled different than the others, stronger. I was getting a headache from the thick smell that I wasn't used to.

"New perfume?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice even.

"So you noticed?" She asked, sounding some what surprised.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" I turned my signal on and turned the corner that took us to the school.

"You just don't notice much." She said like it was nothing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired. She just shrugged and looked out the window. We usually fought over stupid junk. It became almost routine. I sighed.

"You coming to my meet today?" I asked her as I parked in a spot.

"Can't." She said. I bit my tongue. She had been to all of two of my meets this year. Out of 10.

"Why not?" I questioned, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Going shopping."

"For what?" I asked. That's all she ever did!

"Just going with the girls." And she closed the door before I could retort. I gave a frustrated sigh and opened my own door.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

I looked over to see Miroku waving at me. I smiled and jogged over to him. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that said 'the running man'. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Hi," I heard Sango say as she walked up to us. She was dressed in knee-length shorts and a purple v-neck. Miroku looked her up and down like he did every day.

"Hello Sango, might I—"

"Nope." Sango said, cutting him off. Sango looked around for a moment before looking at me.

"Kagome isn't here yet…" She said as she looked around me for a second.

"And…?" I asked her. She looked slightly annoyed.

"She's my friend and she's new. So we need to help her out till she knows the school." Sango looked over at Miroku who was looking at something.

"I found her," He said in a monotone. I looked over and my ear twitched in irritation.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I scrambled around the house, brushing my teeth and getting dressed at the same time.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled at me brother for the millionth time.

"Sorry, I forgot!"

I moaned as I looked in the mirror. My hair looked horrible and I didn't have time for a shower, so I grabbed up a hair bow and threw it up into a ponytail.

I ran out the door, barely grabbing my book bag and Souta struggling to keep up. I had made it to the end of the drive way when a red sports car pulled up. I was surprised when Koga leaned out the window and smiled at me.

"Need a lift?" He called. I nodded and ran towards the car, Souta trailing behind. I sat in the passenger seat and Souta climbed in the back. Koga placed his arm on the back of my seat and started driving.

"Like the car?" He asked me. I nodded.

"It's nice." He smiled as we pulled into the school parking lot. He pulled into a spot and Souta scrambled out.

"Bye Sis!" He called before running off to a boy and a girl.

"I see the mutt and his crew," Koga snarled as he spotted Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku looked a little shocked while Inuyasha looked… annoyed? No, jealous… no, it was annoyed.

"Well," I started as I opened the door. "Guess I'll be going, thanks for the ride." I tried to get out of the car but Koga grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hey Kagome, come cheer me on at my meet, will ya?" He asked. I simply nodded before he let go and I crawled out of the seat. I walked over to my friends and smiled slightly.

"Hey guys," I said. Miroku and Sango waved and Inuyasha's ear twitched in the slightest.

"Why were you riding with him?" Inuyasha asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I was running later, and I was an easy way to be here on time." He seemed to calm down slightly, but I still thought it was odd that he even cared that I rode to school with Koga. I didn't get a chance to ponder long because the first bell rang and we all scampered on to class.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I was unusually annoyed that Kagome had ridden to school with Koga. Cocky wolf thinks he can just hit on any girl he wants, huh? Keh! I'll show him when we get on the track later.

We were in Geometry now and I looked over at Kagome who was scribbling in her notebook. She had said she'd been running late, but she looked really nice.

Her hair was in a ponytail with showed more of her face and she had on a baby blue shirt that went good with her skin. She was wearing a black skirt and black converses. I stopped staring when Mr. Totosi said my name,

"Inuyasha, can you tell me the answer to this problem?" He said, using a ruler to tap the drawing on the board.

"Four."

The teacher nodded and resumed his lecture. I took a deep breath. I was soooo good at guessing.

School was over and I was in the locker room getting ready for the meet. Sango, Miroku and Kagome all said they'd be there. I slipped on my jersey that had the schools colors, red and blue, on it.

Koga walked in, situating his hair into a higher ponytail.

"Ready to lose wolf boy?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, I can out run you any day, Mutt."

"Keh! In your dreams." I said.

"And in real life, Dog boy." And that's when the coach walked in.

"Okay boys, let's go." Myouga said. We all nodded and walked out of the locker room. We walked outside and the light hit us in the face. I squinted slightly but opened my eyes once they adjusted.

We walked to the track where the other team was already practicing. We were up against Shikon High today, but they were easy to beat. Myouga told us to warm up and we did so. I strated stretching out my legs and Koga came beside me.

"I see Kagome's cheering for me," He commented. I looked up and sure enough, there was Kagome. Though she wasn't cheering much.

"Whatever, she's here to cheer me on." I told him.

"Thought you had a girl to cheer you on." Koga retorted.

"She sold me out for shopping."

"Ah, that's cold." He said and the whistle blew.

"All 100 runners please report to the line, all 100s." Someone said over the loud speaker.

"We're up," Koga said. I nodded and we walked to the line. We got there and a man was getting everyone lined up.

"Heat one, 3 Tokyo and 3 Shikon," he said. He took Koga and placed him in the first line followed by a scrawny looking Shikon kid, then me, a boy with black hair, A boy from my English class named Ginta, and another Shikon kid.

I looked over at the Shikon kid with black hair. He turned to me slightly and smirked. I shuddered. That kid gave me the creeps.

"On your mark," The announcer began. "Get set… GO!" And the gun shot off and so did we. I ran as fast as I could, easily staying in the front of the group. I pushed myself as hard as I could until I was over the finish line. I took a breather while the other heats went. The announcer was handed a clip board and the loudspeaker clicked on.

"100 places: 3rd, Naraku from Shikon High, 2nd, Koga from Tokyo High. And 1st Inuyasha from Tokyo as well."

I made a fist. "Yes," I said happily. I looked up at Koga who was eyeing me enviously and the black haired kid who was apparently Naraku who was talking to another kid from Shikon High.

The rest of the meet went by well. Since the humans were on separate teams, there meet wasn't until tomorrow so Miroku and Sango could watch. Kagome cheered the whole time. For me or Koga, I wasn't sure, but it was comforting to know she could be possibly cheering for me.

I won my 200 race as well, Koga placing second again and Ginta making third. After the meet was over, the announcer turned on the loudspeaker to state the scores.

"Shikon High – 15; Tokyo High – 35"

Our team cheered at our victory.

I had been talking to someone in my P.E. class when Miroku, Sango and Kagome walked up.

"You did great!" Sango said.

"Way to make them eat your dust Inuyasha," Miroku complemented.

"You were awesome! Glad I was cheering for the winner!" Kagome said. So she had been cheering for me… huh.

"I say we celebrate our victory," Sango stated. Miroku nodded.

"I say we go out to the local café," He suggested. We all agreed and started walking to the café. Once we were in my car, Miroku smiled.

"On Inuyasha of course."

Great. I win the meet and I still get ripped off.

**That was chapter 3… how was it? R&R!**


	4. Cafe

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha, thanx!**

_**Chapter 4:**_

**[**_Kagome point of View_**]**

I walked into the cafe, the cold air a contrast from the warm air outside. I rubbed my arms as my arms were crossed. I suddenly felt something over my shoulders and I looked up. I smiled when I saw Inuyasha without his jacket on.

"Thanks," I said.

"Whatever." He told me nonchalantly. He walked in front of me and Miroku followed behind. Sango stopped to wait for me and we walked together to the table. We ended up at the window seat, and everyone slid in. Inuyasha was on the edge followed by me, Sango and Miroku.

The waitress came up dressed in a purple polo and black pants. She was really pretty with red hair and green eyes.

"My name is Ayame, I'll be you waitress, and what can I get you to drink?" She asked, her pen ready to write down our orders. Miroku had a sudden gleam to his eyes that after two days I could already recognize.

"I'd like a coke and you to go," He said, laughing flirtatiously. Ayame blushed and said nothing, moving on to take Sango's order.

"I'd like a water." She said. Ayame nodded and scribbled down the order. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'd like a tea," I told her. She looked down as she wrote and back up at Inuyasha.

"Same."

Ayame smiled at all of us.

"Your drinks will be out in a moment. She walked off and Miroku watched her as she went. Sango however growled and smacked him on the head.

"What was that?!" She asked him as he rubbed his head.

"I simply told her my order, isn't that what she asked for?" He said as if nothing was wrong.

"She never said she was on the menu!" Sango said. Miroku shrugged.

"Your point?"

"Why you perverted little...." I looked over at Inuyasha who was smirking at his friends.

"Do they always do that?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yea. Ever since 6th grade when we all met. They never stop fighting, but you can tell they like each other." He explained. I looked over at the fuming couple. Or more so Sango's fuming and Miroku's odd looks at the passing waitresses.

"You're not like that are you?" I questioned.

"The fighting or the perverted-ness?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Both."

"Perverted no, fighting yea." He answered. I nudged him playfully with my shoulder.

"You wouldn't fight with me would ya?" I asked.

"If you got on my nerves," But he smirked so I could tell he was at least half kidding. At that point, Ayame came back with a basket of fries and our drinks.

"Here you go, and I'll be right back to take your order." And she walked away. Miroku leaned out of the booth to watch her walk away. I could've sworn if he was any part canine his tongue would be lolled out. Sango blushed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You perv!" She nagged, pulling him into a sitting position

"I am not!" He retorted. I laughed slightly.

"Dinner and a show," I commented as I reached for the basket of fries.

"Yep," Inuyasha agreed. I had reached the basket when I felt his hand against mine. I looked down and so did he. He took his hand back like it was on fire, the slightest blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry," He mumbled. I didn't say anything and simply ate my fry. He didn't reach for the fries again and Miroku and Sango continued to bicker. I wondered why he had taken his hand back so fast. It didn't mean anything, our hands just touched. I took his jacket and pulled it together.

_'But if he didn't want our hands to touch, why give me the jacket?' _I thought absent mindedly as Ayame handed out our burgers. No one said much of anything for the rest of the meal, Sango occasionally smacking Miroku's unseen hand.

Once we all were done, Inuyasha got up to pay, leaving a 5 on the table. We all got up to leave and walked out to his car. The ride was fairly quiet. Inuyasha dropped off Sango, then Miroku and he was on his way to drop me off. He pulled into my drive way and I opened the door. I turned around before I closed it.

"Thanks for dinner, and congrats again," I told him, closing the door. I waved as he pulled out of my driveway. I watched as the lights from his car faded slowly until they were gone. I walked into the house, using my spare key. I looked around and saw that no one was home. I shrugged it off and went upstairs to my room. On my door was a note in my mom's handwriting.

_**Kagome,**_

_**We went out for dinner, we'll be back soon.**_

_**Love, Mom**_

I walked into my room and shrugged out of the jacket I was wearing.

_'Oh shoot_,' I thought. _'I forgot to give him his jacket_.'

Since I didn't have his number, I decided I'd give it to him tomorrow. I draped it over my head board and fell into my bed. I soon fell asleep, dreams playing in my head

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I woke up to my phone vibrating on my bedside table. I reached over and picked it up, lazily flipping it open. It was a text from Kikyo.

_**U dont need 2 pick me up. Kanna is.**_

I shut my phone and ran my fingers through my hair. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my closet. I sifted through my clothes, picking out Capri shorts and a red t-shirt. I walked down the hall to an empty kitchen. Sesshomaru was probably still asleep so I got my book bag and walked outside. I came to the garage. After the garage door was up and I was in my car I pulled out into the road.

I road down the street, enjoying the silence. I drove past what I recalled as Kagome's house and saw her and her brother standing at the end of the drive way.

She waved as I drove past and I absently turned into her driveway.

"Come on," I told her. She smiled and her and her brother climbed in.

"Gosh Sis, two guys in two days… I didn't know you'd become a player." Her brother said. Kagome's face heated up.

"I'm not! Inuyasha's my friend!" She said.

"And the other guy was…?" The kid questioned.

"A player." I told him. We drove down the road and Kagome reached into her book bag.

"I forgot to give you your jacket back," She said, handing it to me. I shrugged.

"I don't need it. Keep it."

"But won't Kikyo get mad that I have your jacket?" She asked.

"She could care less what I do."

We pulled into the parking lot and her brother got out of the car.

"Bye Sis, bye Inuyasha!" And he was off. Kagome and I got out of the car and we started to walk towards Miroku and Sango who looked like they were fighting. We were almost there when I heard Kikyo.

"Inuyashyyyyy" she called, dragging out the end. I looked over at her and sighed.

"Be right back, k?" I told Kagome, knowing she would tell Miroku and Sango. I walked over to my girlfriend, my hands in my pockets.

"What's up?" I asked. She sneered.

"I don't like that girl. She's too… under-class for you." She told me. My eyes widened in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "She's unpopular, ugly, and she's too close with you. I'd like it if you didn't hang around her as much."

"And since when do you control me?" I asked her, raising my eyebrows.

"Since I had the power to break up with you whenever."

"And I can't break up with you? And you're using the relationship as blackmail now. Nice."

"Whatever. Just don't hang around her so much. Hey, how about we go shopping later? Take your mind off her."

"Who said my mind was on her?" I asked. She was pissing me off. First she tries to pick my friends and now she's making me go shopping? Wheee…

"No one. Be at my place at 6 to pick me up, 'kay?" And with that, her and her friends turned on their heels and walked away.

I shrugged and walked back to Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," I say nonchalantly. The first bell rings and we all turn to go to class.

"Psycho Bi—" Miroku begins, but Kagome cuts him off.

"Shush." He shrugs and we keep on walking. Well, it wasn't even first period yet and today already sucked.

Joy.

**That was chapter 4… how was it? R&R **


	5. Shopping

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha… enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:**

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I had just walked in the door to my house when my cell started vibrating in my pocket. I reached and pulled it out, looking at the front screen.

Eri?

I flipped it open, automatically accepting the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"KAGOME!" My friends cried the way they usually did.

"Hey," I said.

"How's school?" I heard Eri ask. I shrugged even though I knew they couldn't see it.

"Eh, like any other school."

"Make any friends?" Ayumi questioned.

"Any boys?" Yuka said.

I laughed slightly. "Yea, I have a few friends, and I don't know if I should tell you about the boys.." I said tauntingly.

"Kagome!" They all said again. I laughed.

"You have to tell us!" Eri said.

"Is he cute?" Ayumi inquired.

"Is he romantic?" Yuka questioned.

"Hey, hey! One at a time!" I said, chuckling. When they were silent I guessed they were waiting for me to answer. "'K, there's actually two an--"

"Two?" They asked.

"And one of them is cute, the other's okay. And I guess they're romantic. One has a girlfriend though." I said, continuing as if they hadn't said anything.

"Which one do you like the most?" Yuka asked. I hadn't thought about that.

"Well..."

"The one with the girlfriend, definitely," Eri confirmed.

"Where'd you get that idea?" I asked.

"Well simple, you didn't want to say cause you don't want to look like a hoe crushing on another chick's boy."

"..."

"My point exactly." Eri finished.

"Oh, have you met any demons?" Ayumi asked.

"Uhm, well they're actually both demons. One's a half demon, though." I said. They all gasped.

"What kind?"

"Are they scary?"

"Do they have weird powers?"

I laughed as they began bombarding me with questions again. This may take awhile.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I sat on the mall bench outside of Victoria Secrets. My head was spinning from the overzealous scents and I was about ready to heave.

Kikyo had told me to stay out of the store, something about how she didn't want me 'googling' over the pictures. But with that awful scent coming from the store, she didn't need to tell me twice. Kikyo came strutting out of the store, a stripped bag slug over her wrist.

"Ready Yashy?" She asked. I hated nick-names, but she insisted on using them.

"As I'll ever be," I grumbled. She pretended like she didn't hear and simply grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. She stopped in front of what looked like a lingerie store.

"I haven't seen this store," Kikyo said more to herself than me.

_'Why me?' _I thought as she dragged me into the land of frilly fru fru crap. She walked over to a rack filled with different frilly things. She filtered through them, pulling out an occasional thing. I had to resist the urge to gag whenever she showed them to me. They all were so.... slutty. Bows and play boy bunnies and... ugh.

"K, Yashy, I'm ready to try these on," She announced.

"Your point?"

"I need you to tell me if I look any good in them." I tried to hold back a groan as I was dragged off to the long wall of changing rooms. Kikyo pushed me back into a chair and smiled.

"Now you stay right there," She said before sauntering off into the room. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to come out. After a few minutes, she came out with a Pink and Black corset on and matching black short shorts. "What do you think?" She asked, posing.

"It's okay," I said. I wasn't one for this kind of crap, and I honestly didn't appreciate her asking me. I mean, yes I am her boyfriend, but if I'm in a store helping her pick it out, people might get the wrong idea. She turned around and looked at herself in the full length mirror.

"Baby, will you run and get me a small? The medium's too big." She said, turning to me. I had no idea what she was talking about because the medium seemed to be squishing her alive.

"Whatever," I muttered, getting up from my seat.

"Thanks Pooky Bear," She said sweetly. I rolled my eyes when my back was to her and headed over to the appropriate (if that could be said in a lingerie shop) rack. I found a small, which I could see exactly why it was called 'small' and walked back to Kikyo. When I saw her, the frilly thing fell out of my hand and my mouth was wide open.

"What the hell?"

**[**_Kagome's Point of View_**]**

As soon as I had finished my exhausting talk with Eri, Yuka, and Ayume, Sango texted me.

_**My birthday party's Saturday. My place :) You wanna go?**_

_**Totally!**_I texted back.

_**Cool! Be at my place at 7, k?**_

_**You got it**_

I thought to myself about what to get her. It was Thursday and I had till 7 on Saturday to get her a present. Well, Souta had a soccer game tomorrow that I had to go to, and Saturday I had to help clean the house, so I decided on going now. I grabbed my house key and walked out the door.

I grabbed my newly acquired bike and rode down the street, towards Tokyo Mall.

I got there and pulled my bike into one of the bike racks and, being the paranoid person I can be, I chained it up. I walked into the mall and looked around. I walked past Victoria Secret and shook my head.

_Sango doesn't like that kinda stuff_. I thought as I continued walking. I passed several clothing stores, all deciding they didn't scream Sango to me. I walked past a lingerie shop and smiled.

The look on her face would be so funny! I thought. But I still shook my head. I wouldn't be caught dead in a store like that. So I walked across the hall to a store with some pretty clothes on the window display.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I couldn't fathom what to say as I saw Kikyo still in her slutty outfit and hanging all over some random guy.

"What is this?" I asked, infuriated.

"Yashy, it's not what you think," Kikyo began.

"Ah heck with what I think, I KNOW I saw you all over him. Did you put a little tongue in that kiss too?" I asked. She looked shocked, though after going out with her for so long I could tell it was fake.

"No! Yashy I--"

"I told you not to call me by those dumb nick-names!" I said. I looked over to yell at the boy. I recognized him as that Kid from Shikon High I had raced earlier this week.

"You?"

"You were expecting...?" I growled, my ears laid back in annoyance. Kikyo grabbed my arm but I jerked away.

"We're through, have him pick out your skimpy clothes with ya," And with that I turned on my heels and stormed out of the store. I was fuming so bad, I didn't pay attention to where I was going and I soon ran into some one.

"Watch where you're going!" I said, but I soon saw it was Kagome and I instantly regretted saying that to her.

"We're friends and you still pull that line on me?" She asked, smirking, but I could tell she was a little offended.

"No, it's just… I've had a rough day. Sorry." She shrugged.

"It's fine. Hey, will help me find a gift for Sango?" She asked. I suddenly realized Saturday was Sango's birthday. I guessed going with Kagome wouldn't be bad, it would help me get my mind of Kikyo. I almost laughed as Kagome and I started walking.

I had come with Kikyo to get my mind of Kagome, and now I was shopping with Kagome to get my mind off Kikyo. Ah the irony.

But one more thing... I'm shopping in chick stores with another girl that isn't my girlfriend…

I just hope no one thinks I'm gay.

**Chapter 5 :) Whatcha think?**


	6. Wacdonalds

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha. Hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

_**Chapter 6:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

Inuyasha had been quiet through most of the time we had been in the mall. We'd been in a jewelery store and one clothing store. I didn't want to drag him into countless stores seeing as he is a guy. We walked into an Aeropostale and the lady smiled routinely as we passed her.

"Welcome to Aeropostale, let me know if you need anything."

I smiled and Inuyasha nodded. We walked to the display of the newest clothes and I started digging through them.

"Do you know Sango's size?" I asked, debating on a medium or small graphic tee.

"Um, Medium I think."

I nodded and pulled out a shirt that I thought Sango would like.

"You think she'd like it?" I asked, holding it up. He shrugged.

"Sure." I sighed and put the shirt back on the table. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly and went to the rack and went through the numerous polos. I picked out a aquamarine one _(__AN__:: hehe I have that one!) _and studied it, trying to imagine how it would look on Sango. I turned to Inuyasha who was staring blankly at the floor.

"Hey Inuyasha," I said. He looked up at me.

"Hmm?"

"What about this one?" He nodded.

"I think she'd like that." I smiled and walked to stand in line. Inuyasha came behind me, his hands in his pockets. We stood there for a little while, and if it wasn't for the mild chatting of the people in the store, I would have sworn you could hear the crickets chirping.

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked as I set the shirt on the counter, ignoring the ladies greeting to hear Inuyasha's answer.

He shrugged. "Tell ya in a minute." I nodded and handed the lady a 20. She typed unseen things into the cash register and gave me back my change.

"Thanks, come back again soon."

I took up the bag and walked out of the store, Inuyasha trailing behind. I sat on the nearest mall bench and patted the seat beside of me. Inuyasha sighed but complied and sat down.

"Okay," I said, setting the bag down before turning to look at him.

"What's up?"

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I looked at my hands, trying to find what to say.

"I broke up with Kikyo," I said. "She was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome told me, placing a hand on mine. I looked up at her and smirked slightly.

"It's not your fault."

"Well, still." She told me as if it justified anything. I sighed. I was slightly grateful I had ran into Kagome instead of Miroku or Sango. Kagome seemed more laid back. Miroku would blow everything up, and Sango would've been bent on personally handing Kikyo her ass.

"Hey Kagome," I said.

"Hm?" She asked, her eyebrows perking up slightly.

"This is between you and me for right now, k?" I said. She nodded.

"Sure."

We sat there for awhile, the silence not necessarily comfortable, but not awkward either. I suddenly heard Kagome's tummy growled, my sensitive ears picking it up with ease.

"Not hungry at all are we?" I asked, smirking. I laughed slightly when I saw her blushing. Then my own stomach started growling and I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks.

"Hungry at all?" Kagome asked tauntingly. I chuckled and stood up, taking her wrist and pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, there's a Wacdonalds down by Belk," I said. She nodded and we started walking.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kagome asked after a few moments.

"About what?"

"Kikyo." I sighed. I hadn't really thought about it.

"I guess just move on like I would with anything else."

Kagome nodded. "Just know I'm here for ya if you need me," She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," She said as we came to the food court in the mall.

"You wanna sit down and I'll go get us something?" I asked.

"Okay," She told me, sitting down at a 2 person table. I walked over to the counter of the Wacdonalds station and ordered 6 hamburgers and 2 drinks. I paid the money and took my tray up, walking back to Kagome. When I got to the table, she was looking at her cell phone.

"Hey," I said as I set the tray down on the table. She smiled and shut her phone, eagerly picking up a burger and unwrapping it. "Who was that?" I asked between bites of my burger.

"Koga." She said. I tensed up for a second before continuing to chew.

"What did that mangy wolf want?" I asked. She pretended not to notice the insult.

"Wanted to know if I had plans for today." She said, picking up her soda and taking a sip

"What did you tell him?" I questioned.

"I told him yea, that I was spending the day with Sango."

"Liar liar, pants on fire." I told her jokingly. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shush. I mean Koga's nice at all, but he's not my type. So I had to come up with a reason not to go out with him today." She bit into her hamburger and chewed it slowly.

"Would you turn me down?" I asked teasingly. She shrugged.

"Probably not."

"Am I your type?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well how can I do that if I don't know your type?" I inquired.

"You'll have to figure it out apparently."

"Trying to get me interested?"

"Is it working?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, you tell me." I mocked her from earlier. She smiled into her hamburger.

"I'll go on a limb and say it is." She said, kidding.

"Cocky much?" I said. She chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just aware of how awesome I am." But from the smile she gave me, I could tell she was joking. She dug through her pocket and pulled out her phone, looking at the front screen. She sighed.

"It's almost 8. I need to be at home before 9," she said, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"K, well after we eat, I'll take you home."

"But I rode my bike," She said.

"Strap it to the hood, who cares?"

"Thanks." I shrugged. We soon were done with our food and she threw the wrappers away.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yea," I said, standing up from the table. We walked outside of the mall and she unchained her bike from the bike rack and she pushed it towards my car. I grabbed a cable from my trunk and secured her bike on top of my car. I climbed into the driver's seat, and she slid into the passenger one. I pushed my mix CD in, and Just Mine by Nickelback started playing.

_Tears come pourin` down my face,  
no one knows how I feel.  
I wanted to show you, all the feelings that are real._

Don`t look at me like that,  
coz` I know I did nothin` to you.  
I`ll show you all the things,  
that you`ve put me through.

It is not a compliment,  
it is words from my heart.  
And that`s how they will be.....

I clicked the next button. Addicted by Saving Abel came on

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When…._

Next.

Break even by The Script came through my speakers.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces

Kagome leaned over and hit the 'band' button on my radio. I looked over at her.

"Didn't think that was the best song for right now." She said, looking forward. I looked at the road, thankful when a non-breakup related song came on.

Tik Tok by Ke$ha filled my car as I pulled into Kagome's driveway. She got out and leaned her head back in.

"Wanna come in?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Sesshomaru wants me to help with something." She raised her eyebrow and I realized she had no idea who I was talking about.

"My half-brother."

She mouthed 'oh'.

"Well, can I have your number?" She asked. I was a little shocked that she would ask for my number, but none the less I took her phone that she handed to me and programmed in my number.

"There," I said handing it back to her. She smiled.

"Thanks, I'll text you later," She promised before shutting that door and waving as I drove out of her driveway.

I plopped on my bed after helping Sesshomaru rearrange the furniture in the house. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 1 new message. It was from a random number so I guessed it was Kagome.

_**Hey**_ it said.

I texted back 'sup' and tossed it beside me on the bed.

I sat on my bed and thought about what had happened today. I was glad I had Kagome as a friend. She had helped me take my mind off Kikyo, and I had actually had a lot of fun with her.

I waited for a few minutes for her to text back, but I never did get a reply, because I fell asleep.

**Chapter 6 :) What did you think? R&R!**


	7. Ask

**Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Enjoy chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up. I sat in bed for a minute, slowly waking myself up. Today was Friday, so just one more day and I was free for the weekend.

I rolled out of bed and dragged myself over to my now full closet. I sifted through the clothes and pulled out a yellow shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I took my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I slipped into my clothes and brushed through my bed hair. I put a yellow headband in and left a little bit of my bangs out. I looked into the mirror and shrugged before walking back to my room.

Once in my room, I put on a pair of black flip flops and grabbed my cell phone off the bedside table. I jogged out of my room and into the Kitchen, grandpa staring at the paper while Souta sat across the table from him eating his cereal.

"Hey Souta, ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and placed his bowl in the sink. We grabbed our book bags from beside the door and walked out, waving bye to my grandpa.

"Are you getting picked up again today, Sis?" Souta asked, shrugging into his book bag.

"I don't think so," I said.

"K."

We had made it out of the driveway when Inuyasha's car pulled up.

"Wanna ride?" He asked. I looked over at Souta.

"I stand corrected."

I looked at Inuyasha and nodded, climbing into the car.

We pulled into the school parking lot, kids scattered around. Souta jumped out of the car and ran to greet his friends, turning to wave good-bye at me.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said. I turned and looked at him.

"Yea?"

"Will you let me tell Miroku and Sango?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course."

He smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

We both opened our car doors and crawled out, making our way towards Sango and Miroku who were talking idlely.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling. Sango looked at me and smiled.

"Hi."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and over at Kikyo who was talking to her followers.

"Not hanging out with the girlfriend today?" He asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"We broke up." He said. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened.

"Why?" They asked. He shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Miroku and Sango nodded, dropping the subject. The bell rang, and we all walked towards first period. Once we were inside, we sat down. I took my usual seat in between Inuyasha and Sango while Miroku sat next to Inuyasha. The teacher walked in, and the announcements came over the speaker.

"_Good morning students of Tokyo High. This Friday morning, I would like to announce that the next track meet for the human team is scheduled for next Friday after school. It will be against Matsudo High. And further announcements, there will be a dance also next Friday right after the meet. Nothing to formal please. Have a good Friday and enjoy the weekend."_

The speaker clicked off and the girls in the room suddenly bubbled with anticipation.

"Sango, we HAVE to go shopping!" I said, grabbing her arm. She nodded.

"How about you come by my house at 4 and we can go before my party?" She asked. I nodded.

"I have to help clean house, but I'll be by as soon as I'm done!" Sango smiled and we giggled before facing forward to look at the board.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I was listening to the teacher's lecture on formulas when a folded sheet of paper landed on my desk. I looked over at Miroku who looked at me and down at the note before back at this notebook. I sighed and opened the note, trying my best to keep it from making too much noise.

_**You should take Miss Kagome to the dance**_. It said in Miroku's sloppy handwriting. I rolled my eyes and clicked the end of my mechanical pencil.

_**And y?**_ I wrote back before shoving the paper back to Miroku's desk. He scribbled on it and pushed it back.

**_Because you like her and she's nice and pretty and it could help you get over Kikyo._**

I pursed my lips at that. I wasn't sure I liked Kagome in the way Miroku was talking about, but she was undeniably pretty and she was rather nice…

I scribbled down my reply and slid it to Miroku.

_**I'm not gonna use her like that. Like you said, she's nice, and she deserves better than that.**_

_**Who says you're using her?**_

_**No one, but besides, what makes you think she'd go with me even if I did ask?**_

_**Oh, I have my sources.**_

_**I don't think I want to know.**_

I slid the paper across the desk and the teacher looked up.

"Do you have something you wish to share with the class Mr. Inuyasha?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good."

The teacher narrowed his eyes before turning back around to the board. I sighed in relief as Miroku passed me back the note.

_**But you should seriously ask her.**_

I sighed and wrote down my answer. I pushed the note to Miroku just as the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and walked on out to my next class, not saying anything to anyone. I wasn't going to stay for Miroku's answer to my reply.

_**Ok**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I walked into English, wondering why Inuyasha had left so quickly. I didn't see him, so I went to sit where I usually sat. I set my books down and stared at the board.

After a few moments, Inuyasha came into the room carrying a bathroom pass. He set the pass on the teacher's desk and looked up, his eyes locking with mine. I simply smiled and he made his way to my seat.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the seat beside of me.

"Sure."

He dropped his books on the table and sat down beside of me. We sat there in silence for a minute before he turned to face me.

"Hey Kagome I was wo—"

"Mutt, what are you doing in my seat?" Koga asked, coming up from behind Inuyasha.

"We don't have assigned seats, so I can sit wherever." Inuyasha told him. Koga huffed.

"Well I've sat there for…"

Inuyasha cut him off. "For 3 days, now go on somewhere."

Koga mumbled something about mutts and tranquilizers as he walked to sit in the now empty seat next to Kikyo, seeing as that was the only one open. I looked at Inuyasha.

"You were saying?" I asked. He looked at me before realizing what I was talking about.

"Oh… it was nothing."

I nodded and the teacher walked in and class began.

Throughout class, Inuyasha would constantly start to say something, but then dismiss it. It was rather annoying after he'd done it 15 times or so throughout the class period.

"Hey Kagome?" He asked. I didn't even look up from my paper I was working on.

"Yes?"

"Would you… never mind."

"Spit it out Inuyasha," I said, trying not to sound rude. He simply shook his head and continued on his worksheet. The bell rang and everyone began packing up their things. After Inuyasha had everything together, he walked around the table so that he was closer to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I wanted to know if you'd go to the dance with me."

But before I could even give him an answer, he took off into the battle field called a hallway. I sighed and continued packing my stuff, but I couldn't help the ecstatic grin that spread on my face.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I sat in my third period class, watching as the countless people filed in from the hallway. Suddenly my cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, careful not to have it noticed by the teacher. I smiled when I read it (even though I wasn't sure why), and was still slightly smiling when I put it back in my pocket.

It was from Kagome, and it had only been one word.

_Yes._

**There was 7 :) Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	8. Realize

**Note: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 8:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I smiled to myself as I walked upstairs to art with Sango. She had music, but it was next door to art so we walked together.

"Kagome," Sango said as we started up the steps. "You seem rather… bubbly today."

"Yep." I said, nodding once. She raised an eyebrow.

"And why?" She asked. I looked around the hallway once we were at the top and after deciding no one was around, I turned to whisper in Sango's ear.

"Inuyasha asked me to the dance Friday."

"OHMIGOSH KAGOME!" Sango screamed. A teacher poked her head out of her door and shushed us. We blushed and talked quietly again.

"When did he ask?" Sango questioned, her voice at a decent level now.

"In English." Sango smiled

"You like him," She stated as we walked down the hall.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"You always talk to him, you're so bubbly because he asked you, and –"

I laughed. "Ok, ok Sango, enough!" She giggled.

By then we were at the doors to our classes so we said our good-byes and walked in. I walked over to my seat and got out my notebook. We were supposed to draw a picture of nature, but I stared absent mindedly out of the window, my elbow propped on the table and my chin in my hand.

Did I like Inuyasha? Yes, he was cute and he was nice enough, but he had just gotten out of a bad relationship and he never acted like he liked me much outside of friends. I sighed and started on my drawing.

The bell rang and I leaned back, inspecting my work. I was dumbfounded when I saw I had drawn a heart with Inuyasha's name in it. Someone saw my shocked face and tried to look over at my drawing, but I quickly flipped over my notebook. I smiled when they looked at me oddly and began packing up my stuff.

After everything was in my book bag, I slung it over my shoulder and walked towards the door. I walked out to see Sango waiting for me. I smiled and we walked down the hall. She talked about how Kikyo had tried out for a solo and totally failed it. I smiled and nodded, listening to her ramble.

When we got to the bottom of the steps, we saw the boys. We waved and they walked over to us.

"Want me to drive you home?" Inuyasha asked. We all nodded and walked outside to Inuyasha's car. We climbed in, Miroku and Sango in the back with me in the passenger seat.

"So miss Kagome, do you have a date for the dance?" Miroku asked. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I turned to answer him.

"Yep. Do you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Not yet. And might I ask who?" I noticed Inuyasha shoot him an odd look, but I dismissed it as nothing.

"Inuyasha." I said happily. Miroku smiled.

"Marvelous!"

"He Miroku," Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm?"

"You should ask Sango to the dance." I turned to see Miroku smiling and Sango blushing.

"Yea!" I added. "Then we could all go together!" Miroku took Sango's hand in his.

"What do you say Sango, will you go with me?" Miroku asked. Sango took her hand out of his.

"No, you're too perverted for me to wear a dress around, let alone dance!"

"But I promise I won't try anything! Please my dear Sango?" Miroku whined. Sango shook her head. "I'll get a buzz cut if I try anything and it offends you if that will persuade you to go with me." Sango started to shake her head but she stopped.

"A-alright, but that's only if you keep to what you said!" Miroku clapped his hands.

"This is great! I get to go with Sango!" Miroku wrapped Sango in an unexpected hug and Sango blushed. I started laughing until Miroku's hand traveled a little too far and Sango pulled back and slapped him. "So worth it," He said, holding his inflamed cheek.

"Miroku, you have problems," Inuyasha said, slipping his arm over my headrest.

"It's not my fault the curse runs in the family!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You always going to blame it on that curse?" He asked. Miroku said nothing. We drove for a little bit and soon it was only Inuyasha and me in the car.

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I told him. "You trying to get rid of me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I was just asking. Didn't know if you wanted to be seen with some filthy half breed." He said. I smacked his arm lightly.

"You are not a filthy half breed! You're Inuyasha and you're just fine the way you are." I blushed lightly, but I hoped he couldn't tell.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded absently. "Thanks." I smiled.

"You're welcome."

We pulled into my driveway and I got out of his car.

"Want to come in this time?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, maybe next time." I nodded and shut the door. Inuyasha rolled down the window.

"Hey Kagome," He said. I looked at him. "You're fine the way you are too!" And with that, he pulled out of my drive way and down the road. I smiled as I stood there, bubbling with happiness.

Ok, I admit it.

I'm falling for him.

So, so hard.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I woke up Saturday morning and took the base of my hands and rubbed my eyes. I laid in bed, listening to the classical music Sesshomaru had playing in his room. How he listened to that crap still amazed me.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. I got ready and walked down the hall to the den. I plopped on the couch and turned on the plasma TV set up on the wall.

I 'watched' TV till Sesshomaru finally got up.

"Hey," I said without looking back at him.

"Hmm." He responded. I clicked off the TV and walked to the kitchen. I got me a pop-tart and started for the door.

"I'll be back at like 4, I'm going to run." I said. I walked out of the door and to the garage.

After I was on the road, I drove towards the gym. I pulled into the parking lot and got out, walking to the door. I pushed open the glass door and walked past the check in desk, a blonde girl sitting there. She smiled at me as I walked past. I nodded and continued walking.

I walked into the indoor track room and immediately started stretching. Once I felt loose, I started jogging around the track, though to most humans it seemed like sprinting.

Running helped me think. I could sort everything out, as long as I had my feet on the rubber runway and my mind on reality, I could just think. As I ran around the track, I tried to sort out everything in my head. I thought about Kikyo a little. Yea she had been my girlfriend for awhile but… it was never… real if I said it right. But then I thought about Kagome and my feet picked up pace. My heart did too, but I dismissed it as a change in speed.

Kagome was a good friend, and even though I'd only known her a week, I felt like I actually _knew_ her. She was there for me when Kikyo and I broke up, and she had said she liked me for me, even as a half-demon. And she had even agreed to go to the dance with me. She was really pretty and her smell was… intoxicating almost. She smelled of Hibiscus and whenever I was around her it felt like I was at the beach.

I slowed down my running and leaned over, my hands on my knees. I stood back up and ran my fingers through my hair. I walked out of the track room, out of the gym and back to my car. Once inside, I started my air conditioner. I pulled out and started back towards the house.

Like I said, running helps me think. And when I was thinking, I guess I subconsciously decided something.

I just might be crushing on Kagome.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

"K mom, I'm gone!" I said, running out the door. I walked around the house to fetch my bike. I climbed on it and peddled to Sango's house. I pulled into Sango's driveway and walked on the cobble stone walkway to the door.

I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. Sango's brother Kohaku answered the door. I smiled at him.

"Hey," I said. He nodded.

"Come in, Sango's in her room." I smiled again and walked down the hall to Sango's room. I had been to her house once before, so I knew my way around. I walked up to the door, and 'Do not disturb' sign hanging on the door knob. I smiled and shook my head. I knocked on the door and Sango came to open it.

"Hey Kagome!" She said when she saw me. "Ready to go?"

"You know it!" Sang walked back in her room and grabbed her wallet and came out the door, shutting it. We walked down the hallway and Sango slipped her wallet in her back pocket.

"I'll be back later Kohaku," She told her brother. "Don't burn the house down while I'm gone."

Kohaku didn't look up from his video game and simply gave a thumbs up. We walked out the door and to Sango's car.

"I swear that boy is dead to the world when he's playing those games," She said as we got into her convertible.

"Hey Sango, why don't you ever take your car to school?" I asked, running my hand over the cream leather. She shrugged as we pulled out of her driveway.

"Guess I care to much about the car to risk the people at school screwing it up. Plus, Inuyasha usually picks us all up." I nodded. Sango leaned over and turned the volume knob on her car radio, the number rising.

I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson came on the radio and Sango and I sang along.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
You've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it  
Slow motion, sparks, you've caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes, they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

I can't cook, no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say...

'Cause I feel  
The distance  
Between us  
Could be over  
With the snap of your finger, Oh, no!

Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say...  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight

Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down  
'Cause you don't wanna miss out

We laughed as we held out the last note and Sango pulled into the mall's parking lot. We unbuckled and crawled out of the car. We linked arms and walked into the mall.

"So what are you going to wear?" I asked Sango.

"Mmm… Maybe a cute dress. But not one that's too fancy." I nodded and we walked into one of the numerous stores. "What about you?"

"Same. Or maybe a cute shirt and a jean skirt… What do you think?"

"I think that sounds cute. With a pair of high-heels?"

"Oh you know it girl," I said, putting out my hand like you do after a manicure and drew out 'girl'. She laughed.

"Okay, well there's this shirt," Sango said, walking over to a rack with green shirts. I looked at them. They were fitting at the top, but flared out at the bottom. I made a face.

"Yea, I agree," Sango said, walking to the next rack. The ones on this rack were purple with a deep scoop neck and beading down the middle. She showed it to me and I pursed my lips.

"Maybe." She nodded and walked over to the next rack. She smiled when she pulled it out and I did too. I was a red halter top a string tied over the hanger. It had a lacey fabric on the bottom and on the neck line. We nodded.

"With that dark wash skirt you have a home?" Sango said. I nodded.

"And those black high-heels you have at home? If you don't mind me borrowing them."

"Not at all, you'll look awesome!"

We paid for the shirt and walked across the hall in search for Sango's dress.

After thirty minutes of looking, we found a purple dress with a v-neck. It cut at her knees and fit her body perfectly.

"It's so cute!" I had told her.

We were on our way back to my house to get ready for Sango's party. We pulled into my drive way and into the house.

"Hey guys," We said at the same time, jogging up the steps. We walked into my room and set the bags on the bed.

I got Sango's present from the corner and handed it to her.

"Thought I'd go ahead and give it to you, ya know, in case you wanted to wear it." She smiled and dug into the bag.

"Aw! It's so pretty!" She said. I was glad she liked it.

"Well, you can get dressed in here, I'll be in the bathroom if you need anything," I told her, taking my clothes and walking out into the hallway.

Once in the bed room, I got changed and put my hair in a ponytail, a few strands of rogue black hair decorating my face. I walked into my room where Sango was spinning in my desk chair, dressed and ready.

She had on the polo I had gotten her, white skinny jeans and a pair of black flip flops.

"Aw, you look so pretty!" She said, looking at me. I walked over to my full length mirror. I had on a skirt (but not a really short one) that was denim and a pink blouse.

"You too," I said, turning back to her.

"Ready to go?" She asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"As I'll ever be."

We walked down the steps and out the door. Once we were back in the car, Sango revved up the car and pulled out.

"When Inuyasha sees you, his tongue will loll out of his head." Sango said, driving down the road. I smiled at the thought, staring out the window.

Tonight was going to be so much fun!

**Chapter 8 :)  
**


	9. Party

**Note: I own nothing. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

We were having the party in Sango's backyard. It was a large, open space with a patio. On the patio was a fire pit and some outside furniture. Sango had the radio on the table where the food was. The food was chips and hotdogs, along with a small cake, seeing as it was only six people attending. It was Sango, me, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango's friend Kayo.

I was helping Sango place the food on the table, and we were chatting idlely as we did so. Sango checked her wrist watch.

"It's 6:55, so people should start coming soon," She said. I nodded and popped a CD into the radio while Sango walked in the house. I followed her and leaned against the wall while she opened the door. It was a girl I didn't recognize, so I guessed it was Kayo.

"Kagome, This is Kayo," Sango said. Kayo smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Hey," She said. I smiled and took her hand. She was pretty, her hair was in black, tight, spiral curls that stopped at her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes and she was wearing a green sundress that stopped at her knees.

"Nice to meet you," I told her.

"Sango talks about you all the time, you two must be close," She said. I nodded.

"Like sisters."

It was nice to have someone that I was really that close to. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were good friends but I never felt that closeness with them.

"That's cool," She said, straightening her dress.

"Well, come in," Sango said. Kayo walked in and they headed out back. We were talking about school when Kohaku walked up to us.

"The guys are here," He said.

"Thanks," Sango told him before he walked away.

"I'll get it," I said, walking off. I walked into the house and to the front door, opening it. I blinked a few times, but regained myself and smiled. Inuyasha was looking well... um... hot.

He had on a pair of dark jeans, a red polo with a black tie tied loosely around his neck. His hair was messy in an attractive way. He shot me a side smile, his fang showing.

_'behave!' _I thought to my knees. Miroku was standing beside of Inuyasha in some cargo shorts and a purple tank top with a black dress shirt over top, unbuttoned.

"Hey guys, come in," I managed to say. They nodded and walked past me. I shut the door and sighed. I turned around and followed the guys out back. They greeted the girls who were now sitting on the patio furniture. Miroku sat beside Sango on the couch, Kayo was in the chair and I sat beside Inuyasha on the love seat.

"Kayo," Sango said. "This is Miroku and Inuyasha," She said. Kayo's gaze lingered on Inuyasha for a moment before she smiled and talked to both of the guys

"Nice to meet you two," She said. They smiled back at her.

"Same," They said at the same time. Kayo looked at Miroku and then to Sango.

"So this is the Miroku I always hear about," She said, pointing a well polished finger at Miroku. Sango blushed and was dumbfounded. She smiled a clueless smile before looking at Miroku. "He's just as cute as you said!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what all was said?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Cake!" Sango shouted randomly. "Who wants cake?"

She successfully distracted everyone because we all made a beeline to the table where the food was laid out.

Inuyasha picked up the lighter that was set out on the table and lit each of the yellow candles.

"Make a wish," He said. Sango closed her eyes and blew out each of the 17 candles. We all clapped when she stood up straight, smiling.

"What did you wish for?" Kayo asked.

"Can't tell or it won't come true," Sango said.

After we all had gotten our food, we all broke off into two small groups. Kayo, Miroku and Sango were standing by the table, Kayo effectively embarrassing Sango. Inuyasha and I were back at the firepit sitting on the love seat.

"You look nice," He told me as he popped in a chip.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I said, stinking in a forkful of cake.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said. I turned only to get a ton of white icing plopped on my nose. "Got something on your face." He said laughing. I smirked and took a whip of my icing and smeared it down his face.

"You should be a cleaner eater, you got it all over you," I said, liking the excess icing off my fingertip. We laughed and Inuyasha placed his arm over the back of the love seat.

"So, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure, where at?" I questioned.

"How does the beach sound?"

I thought about it. I hadn't been to the beach since I was, like, 7.

"Sure, that sounds fun," I told him. He smiled and surprised me by wiping icing down my arm.

"Sweet."

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

Miroku and I pulled into Sango's driveway in my car. I turned of the vehicle and we climbed out.

"Ready?" I asked Miroku as we stood at the door.

"Of course."

I reached over and rang the door bell, the chimes ringing. I could hear the sound of footfall with my sensitive ears. Kagome opened the door, and my tongue almost rolled out of my mouth. She had on a pink shirt and a skirt that I mentally pleaded to be just a little bit shorter.

"Hey, guys come in," She told us, stepping aside so we could walk past her. We nodded and walked by, out to the backyard where Sango's party was. We walked out back to see Sango and a friend of hers relaxing on the patio furniture. I sat in the love seat while Miroku plopped down beside of Sango on the couch. Kagome came in and sat next to me.

I could smell a floral perfume rolling off of Kagome. It smelled like roses in a way. I wished she wouldn't wear perfume, her natural scent was a million times better. Not that the perfume diluted it in any way, but it still mingled with it a little.

At about that time, Sango turned so that she was generally facing Miroku and me.

"Guys, this is Kayo," She said, turning to the girl in the chair. She smiled. She was cute, but not my type. She had curly hair and blue eyes. Nothing compared to Kagome's waves and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," She said.

"Same," Miroku and I said at the same time. I noticed she looked at me a little while before looking to Miroku.

"So this is the Miroku I always hear about!" She said, pointing at him. You could see the blush on Sango's cheeks and she sat there wordlessly. Kayo still continued though. "He's just as cute as you said!"

"Really?" Miroku asked, changing position in his seat. "And what all was said?" Kayo opened her mouth to answer when Sango suddenly had an outburst.

"Cake!" She said, the blush growing. "Who wants cake?" She got up and led the way to the table that was decorated in food.

She accomplished what she set out to do because everyone made a beeline to the table.

I picked up the lighter that was on the table and lit each of the yellow candles.

"Make a wish," I said. Sango closed her eyes and blew out each of the 17 candles. We all clapped when she stood up straight, smiling.

"What did you wish for?" Kayo asked. Why did everyone ask that? You know no one ever tells.

"Can't tell or it won't come true," Sango retorted.

After we all had gotten our food, we all broke off into two small groups. Kayo, Miroku and Sango were standing by the table, Kayo still effectively embarrassing Sango. Kagome and I were back at the fire-pit sitting on the love seat.

"You look nice," I told her as I popped in a chip.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she said, stinking in a forkful of cake.

"Hey Kagome," I said. She turned only to get a ton of white icing plopped on her nose. "Got something on your face." I said laughing. She smirked and took a whip of her icing and smeared it down my face.

"You should be a cleaner eater, you got it all over you," She said, liking the excess icing off her fingertip. I had a brief thought of what that tasted like.

We laughed and I placed my arm over the back of the love seat.

"So, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked her. Hanging out with Kagome would be a good way to keep my mind off of Kikyo, plus I wanted to double check that I actually did have a crush on the girl.

"Sure, where at?" She questioned.

"How does the beach sound?"

"Sure, that sounds fun," She told me. I smiled and suddenly wiped icing down her arm.

"Sweet."

We continued to have an icing war until Sango came up behind the love seat.

"Okay, Love birds," She said. "Present time!" She skipped off like a 5 year old to the gift covered ground by the table. Kagome and I got up and walked over to where everyone else was.

Sango sat down on the ground and picked up a random gift.

"From Kayo," She read before digging into the present. She pulled out a box with Kay Jewelers written on it. She lifted the lid and gasped. She pulled out a necklace from the box. It was pretty, it was silver with a ruby heart charm. She clasped it around her neck and set the box and bag aside. Next she picked up what I remembered being Miroku's. It was a card and a box attached. She opened up the card and it started singing Sexy Chick by David Guetta. She blushed but continued to open the box. Inside was a gold bangle with a sapphire diamond in it.

"Aw, Miroku! It's actually not perverted!" She said, slipping it on her wrist. Miroku cleared his throat.

"There's an inscription on the inside," He said, rolling on the back of his feet, his hands behind him. As Sango inspected the inside of the bracelet, Miroku looked absently at the sky. Sango blushed furiously as she read what it said.

"_Forever my sexy bit_-- What kind bull is that?" She asked, standing up. Miroku shrugged his shoulders but before he knew it, Sango was chasing after him.

"Come back here!" She said as they made their third trip around the yard. Kagome looked amused while Kayo looked rather shocked. Sango eventually came to a stop in front of the table, hands on her knees.

"Ah, forget him," she said, sitting back down on the ground. She had already taken my card from me when Miroku warily came back from the other side of the yard. He stood behind me like I was his shield and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," Sango said as she stuck the 20 in her pocket. "So I already have Kagome's present… that's every ones!" She said, standing up and dusting herself off. She looked at her watch.

"Well, it's 9 so I think it's about time everyone got on home."

"Why?" I asked. My curfew wasn't until 11 so I didn't see a need in going home now.

"Kayo and Kagome's curfew is at 9:30, so they need to head home. Plus I don't want to be alone with a half demon and a perv." She said, shrugging.

After everything was cleaned up, we all headed to my car. Kayo had called her parents and arranged to stay at Sango's so it was just Miroku, Kagome and me.

We drove down the road, the occasional streetlight flooding into the car. We dropped Miroku off at his house and I turned out of his driveway to take Kagome home. I noticed how I always made it so I was alone with Kagome… huh.

I pulled into her driveway, my headlight illuminating the dark yard. I got out and walked around to her side, opening the door for her. She got out and stood beside my car, her hand rubbing her arm.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yea."

"What time?" she asked me.

"You can come by at 1 if that's okay."

"Yea, that's fine."

She faltered for a moment before she wrapped me into a hug. I hugged her back

"I had fun tonight," I told her before holding her at arms length.

"Yea, me too," She said as I bent down, my head slightly tilted. She mimicked me and leaned forward, rising on her tip toes. Only inches were separating us…

And Kagome's phone rings. Of course.

She mumbled something I couldn't make out and answered her phone.

"Yea mom," She said, obviously trying not to sound annoyed. "Yea, I'm outside. I'll be right in. Bye." She shut her phone and sighed. She looked at me and smiled half heartedly

"Well, bye," She said before walking away and to the door. She opened it up and waved to me. I waved back and got into my car.

"Stupid technology," I muttered as I pulled out of her driveway.

**There was chapter 9 :) R&R!**


	10. Beach

**Note: I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 10:**_

**[**_Kagome's Point of View_**]**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and I got out of bed, my mouth practically watering. I walked down stairs into the kitchen to see Mom fixing breakfast.

"I see the bacon lured you out of bed," Mom teased as she plucked up the bacon with a fork.

"Sure did," I said, sitting down at the table. Mom turned around and sat a plate in front of me. It was covered in bacon, eggs and toast with grape jelly. I rubbed my hands together before digging in. I stopped mid-bite when a flash suddenly went off.

"Perfect," Souta said, looking at the digital camera in his hands.

"What's perfect?" I asked, taking a bite of my bacon.

"This."

He flipped the camera around to show me a picture of myself gorging into my toast, my mouth wide open and crumbs all over my face.

"Delete that!" I yelled, reaching for the camera.

"No way, this is going to Inuyasha."

"WHAT?"

Souta laughed as he bolted back upstairs. I shot out of my chair and chased after him, only to have his locked bedroom door slammed in my face.

"Souta! Get rid of that freakin picture!" I yelled.

"Nope. Should I put it in a card, or just hand him the picture?" He asked amusedly from inside his room.

"NEITHER!"

The only response was snickering. I groaned and stomped to my room. I walked into my closet and picked out something to wear to the beach today. I settled on a red bikini under a white hooded pullover, a pair of knee-length shorts, and a pair of black flip flops. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and walked out of my room. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. 12:30. I had 30 minutes to get to Inuyasha's house. I grabbed my bike from the side of the house and hopped on, peddling down the road.

I pulled into Inuyasha's driveway and stopped dead when i found Inuyasha.

K, visual I never want to forget. Inuyasha was mowing the yard in only a pair of cargo pants. His well built body was shining as it trickled with sweat. I shook my head before the drool leaked out.

"Inuyasha!" I called over the lawn mowers motor. Inuyasha messed with something on the lawn mower and turned around. He smiled and waved, walking over to where I was.

"Hey!" He said, leaning over my bike's handle bars. "You didn't bail on me!"

"Why would I?" I asked, getting off my bike. He shrugged.

"Who knows?" He walked to the front door, me trailing behind him. "K, let me change, and we can go, k?" He said, standing in the open door way. I nodded, and then he turned around and walked into his house.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

.

I walked into my room and dug into my dresser. I pulled out a pair of green swim trunks with teal flowers on them. I changed into them and grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet. After I had everything, I walked back outside where Kagome was sitting on the porch steps waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She looked up and me from where she was sitting.

"Yep, let's go."

We both walked to the garage where the cars were. The door rose and we crawled into my car. I threw the towel in the back and pulled out of the driveway. I turned up the radio and we drove down the road.

"So why'd you ask me to come anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Just thought we should hang out."

She nodded and looked out of the window.

"So what are we gonna do at the beach?" She asked.

"Build sand castles, swim, bury you…" I said. She suddenly looked away from the window and at me.

"Hey! You are NOT burying me!" She said, smiling.

"Says who?" I challenged.

"Me." She retorted

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll run."

"I can catch you."

"I'll scream."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna try me?" She said, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Sure, why not." I said, smiling. She laughed. At about that time, we pulled into the parking spaces lining the beach. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and climbed out of the car. I grabbed the towel from the back and got out as well. Kagome was standing by the car, shedding her shorts to reveal a red bikini. My ears perked up and my eyes widened. She kept on the pullover she had on and walked towards the beach. I jogged to catch up with her and when I did, her scent and the beach air mingled together and it was the best thing I'd ever smelt.

So there was a hot chick in a bikini next to me who smelled so good it took all my will power not to shove my nose in the crook of her neck.

Plus I had a huge crush on the girl

This outta be good.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I walked out onto the beach, the sand sifting between my toes. I smiled to myself as I ran out towards the ocean.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. I looked over my shoulder.

"Come of Slow Poke! Catch up!"

I had just looked forward when suddenly I wasn't on the ground any more. I looked to see Inuyasha running, carrying me bridal style as he ran towards the beach.

"I caught up!" He chuckled, looking down at me. I blushed as I smiled back at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he picked up pace.

"The water, duh." Suddenly, the water was spraying up as his ran into the shoreline, the salty mist covering us.

"It's cold!" I said as he ran deep enough for us to be in to our waists. Suddenly, he stopped and looked down at me, smirking. "Inuyasha…." I said warily. But without a word, he tossed me at least 5 yards away into the deeper water. I sunk over and thought up an idea. I smirked as I swam to the surface. Once I broke the surface, I began spazzing like a fish out of water.

"I can't swim! Ohmigod!" I flailed around, spraying water.

"Holy crap!" I heard Inuyasha say as he swam as fast as he could towards me. I sneakily smirked before sliding under. Suddenly, I felt strong hands on my waist as Inuyasha grabbed me. He pulled us up and we took deep breaths as we resurfaced. Inuyasha held me close against him, one hand on my head and the other on the small of my back.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?" He asked, stroking my head.

"Because I can."

He held me out at arms length.

"Excuse me?"

"I can swim perfectly fine." I told him.

"I see," He said, letting go of me and turning to walk towards the shore.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"I'm going home," He told me, waving without turning around.

"No! Don't leave me!" I ran unsteadily through the water, but tripped and fell into the water. I stood on my hands and knees in the shallow water, spitting out sand and shaking it out of my hair. Inuyasha took his hands and picked me up.

"What was that?" He asked, using a clawed finger to wipe the sand out of my face.

"I said don't leave me…" I mumbled.

"You act like I'm breaking up with you," He chuckled. I blushed a deep scarlet. He smirked and hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling to myself until he pulled away.

"Well, since you already gave me a freaking heart attack, let's build a sand castle." I nodded.

"Bet mine's better than yours." I challenged, walking out of the water towards the sand.

"You are so on."

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

Kagome beat me building sand castles. She had just piled it up and shaped it into a cube, using her fingernails to sculpt in small designs.

I, on the other hand, got rather impatient with my castle and on several occasions knocked it over in frustration.

Currently, Kagome and I were laying on our backs on the sand, watching the clouds go by. Kagome pointed at a particular cloud.

"What do you think that one looks like?" She asked.

"A dog" She cocked her head.

"How do you get a dog out of that?" I shrugged. I looked around and pointed to a cloud.

"What about that one?"

"Mmm… a heart."

I squinted my eyes. "If you say so."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I sat up on my elbow. "Hey Kagome." She looked over at me.

"Yea?" I took a hand full of sand and sprinkled it over her.

"Time to bury you," I said, laughing and picking up another handful of sand. She giggled.

"I'll scream," She threatened.

"I dare you." She smirked and opened her mouth before letting out an ear piercing scream. I cover my sensitive ears before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." She laughed and stood up, wiping the sand off.

"Well, we probably should get going," She said, looking at how more and more people were leaving. I sighed, not wanting to go home.

"Okay."

I stood up and dusted myself off. I smiled at Kagome and together we walked back to my car. Once inside of it, I turned on the heat and pulled out of the parking space.

"So you wanna hang out again tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yea, that'd be awesome."

"Where at?" I asked, pulling into the road.

"How about I just go home in your car and I pick," She said, smiling.

"Aw, I don't get to know?" I complained. She shook her head.

"Nope, it's a surprise."

I laughed. "Alright, but it better be good."

"It will be."

**Chapter 10 :)**


	11. Bears

**Note: The characters are not mine.**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

My new alarm on my bedside table started beeping and the obnoxious sound woke me up out of my sleep. I grumbled how much I hated technology as I leaned over a clicked the snooze button. Once the beeping died down, I set my head back on the pillow for a few minutes.

But as that usually goes, 5 minutes was more like 20.

I woke up with Souta banging on my door.

"Kagome! Come on, we're gonna be late!" I lazily looked over at my clock and my eyes shot open. It was 8:20, I had exactly 10 minutes to get ready and run to school, all before missing the second bell.

I hoped out of bed and dashed over to my closet, pulling out a lime green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I hopped around trying to manage brushing my teeth, putting my jeans on and fixing my hair at the same time.

Once I was finally ready, my hair thrown into a sloppy ponytail, I grabbed my book bag and Souta and we dashed out the door, Souta barely managing a good-bye. I ran down the road, Souta attempting to keep up behind me. We were almost there, but in my hurry, I tripped and held my arms out to catch myself. When I hit the ground, I gasped at the sudden pain in my hands. I sucked air through my teeth as I inspected the scratches, blood coming to the surface. I shook my hand out as I stood up.

"You okay?" Souta asked me. I nodded.

"Yea, now come on."

And with that we ran the remaining distance to the school. I bolted down the 11th grade hallway and to my locker, practically pulling off the door. I pulled out my books for geometry and English and ran to geometry. I opened the door, and the moment I stepped into the room, the bell rang. I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked over to my seat. I dropped my books down and sat in the chair before looking up at the teacher.

"What the?"

Mr. Totosi was currently sleeping on his desk, a pool of drool collecting under his chin.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked me.

"You mean I went through all that bull to be on time and he's _sleeping_?" I said. Sango said nothing. I laid my head down on my desk, my hair falling everywhere around me.

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha say. I rolled my head over so I could look at him.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, why?"

"Well, it smells like you cut yourself or something."

I stared at my hand, the blood still bright red.

"Yea, I fell earlier."

He suddenly kissed his finger and touched where I was cut. He smiled at me in a way that almost took my breath away.

"All better."

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

School seemed to drag by endlessly. Once the final bell finally rang, the girls came down from music and art while Miroku and I waited at the steps.

"So do you have any plans later?" Miroku asked as we waited on the girls.

"Yea, Kagome and I are going out later," I told him, inspecting my claws.

"Oh, and where to?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno, she won't tell me."

My ear twitched and I looked up to see Sango and Kagome coming down the steps. Miroku waved at them and they picked up pace a little bit.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she came to stand in front of us.

"Hey," We said at the same time. Sango put her hands on Miroku's back and pushed him forward.

"Can we hurry up?" She asked, still pushing Miroku towards the door. "I have a massive Biology test to study for! I need all the time I can get!" I chuckled as she pushed Miroku a little too hard and he fell flat on his face.

"Whoops." Sango said, not sounding at all like it was an accident. Miroku sat on his butt and clutched his wrist.

"Ow Sango, I think you broke my wrist." Sango suddenly looked worried and bent down to help.

"Here, let me see it."

While Sango was busy inspecting Miroku's 'broken' wrist, she didn't see his other hand slip around her and rub her but. Sango looking completely mortified, stood up and stepped on his hand, her shoes having small heels on them. When Miroku whimpered, she growled.

"I hope it's broken, lecher."

She stomped away towards the double doors.

"Come on!" She yelled over her shoulder. Kagome and I scrambled to catch up with her while Miroku attempted to pick himself up off the ground.

"Wait for me!" He said as we walked out the door to the parking lot.

**?**

After I had dropped off Miroku and Sango at their houses, I looked towards Kagome who was humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"To the mall."

"You're taking me shopping?" I questioned.

"Nope."

"Then why go to the mall? To eat?"

"The mall's food isn't good enough for that."

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I groaned as I turned into the mall parking lot. Kagome smiled as we walked in and once we were inside the mall, she grabbed me by the hand and tugged me along. I blushed slightly at the contact, but decided not to worry about it since she couldn't see my face at the moment anyways.

"This way," She said, maneuvering through the people and kiosks. I let her pull me along and soon she stopped and smiled even bigger. I turned to look at what she was smiling at.

"You're taking me to a _build-a-bear_?"

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

"You're taking me to a _build-a-bear_?" he asked my incredulously. I nodded.

"Yep. Now come on!" And with that, I dragged him into the land of stuffed animals.

I walked right up to the plastic bins full of un-stuffed animals.

"I can't believe you dragged me to a build-a-bear," Inuyasha mumbled, his arms crossed.

"Oh, stopped whining, it's fun!" I said, picking up a blue bear with peace signs on it. I gestured towards the multiple bins. "Go ahead, pick one out."

He looked around at the different bins before sighing and picking up a wolf. I smiled encouragingly as he looked over at me. We walked over to the machine that stuffed the animals and waited in line with a bunch of 7-year-olds.

"I feel so dumb," Inuyasha muttered, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Why?" I asked, moving up in line as a little kid scampered off to the next station.

"Look how many kids are in here."

I glanced around, not seeing what he was talking about.

"Yea, and?" I asked, shrugging.

"We're the oldest in here! Some of the employees are younger than we are!"

"Are you gonna bail on me?" I asked in a slight puppy dog tone. He looked at me for a minute.

"No…"

"Then lighten up! I came here all the time when I lived in my old town. No one cares how old you are in here." And as if on cue, a 40 year-old man and what looked to be his daughter ran in and over to the bins.

"Pick one daddy!" The cute little girl squealed.

"Okay okay," The dad said, picking out a monkey. I looked over at Inuyasha and smirked.

"See?"

"Yea, whatever." Then it was our turns at the stuffing machine. The girl in the chair was really pretty, with brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Hey, if you would, just pick out a heart out of the bin," She instructed me. I smiled as I dug into the bin.

There were pink and red hearts. I decided on a pink one and went to hand it to the lady. She smiled.

"Now hold it and make a wish," she told me. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_I want to be with Inuyasha forever_, I thought before opening my eyes.

"K, now what?"

"Kiss the heart and hand it over," She said, but not in a rude way. I did as she told me and handed it to her. She carefully placed the heart in the bear and attached it to the machine. "Do you want it under stuffed, in the middle or over stuffed?" She asked me.

"Middle Please," I said. She nodded before putting her foot on the petal and expertly filling up my bear. She then proceeded to stitch up the hole in the back and test the bear.

"K, all set," She said, handing the bear over. I squealed in happiness as I suffocated my bear in a hug.

"Alright Inuyasha, your turn!" I said. He grumbled, but still dug through the bin and pulled out a red heart.

"Make a wish, please," The lady said. Inuyasha sighed before closing his eyes.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

"Make a wish, please," The chick told me. I sighed before shutting my eyes. I thought for a minute.

_I want Kagome to love me back_, I thought before opening my eyes and handing the heart over to the girl. She smiled before placing it in the wolf.

"And how do you want it stuffed?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Well, in that case, do you want to stuff it?" She asked me.

"Sure why not."

She smiled before getting up from her seat and gesturing for me to take her spot.

"Alright, you're gonna hook the animal up, and step on the petal. Put the pipe in each arm, leg and the head. Don't forget the body as well." She said. I nodded. She smiled at Kagome. "Well, I shall be right back," She said, walking off towards the counter. I slowly stuck the wolf on and put my foot over the petal, no pressure applied.

"No pressure," Kagome said, now suddenly beside me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime."

I pushed down a little harder and the machine started to fill my animal up.

"Oh yea," I said, smirking as I went to stuff the arms. I continued to stuff my wolf until I came to the body.

"Be careful," Kagome instructed me.

"Yea, yea, I know, shee—" But before I could finish, my wolf shot off of the pipe and cotton began shooting everywhere.

"Stop pushing the petal!" Kagome told me. I complied and the flow of cotton stopped.

"Yea, you know." Kagome said smugly.

"Shut up."

The employee came back and tsked us.

"Never leave a man to do a woman's job, huh?" She told Kagome. She laughed.

"You know it."

The girl picked my wolf off the ground and finished it up. She handed it to me with a smile.

"All done," She said. I thanked her and turned to Kagome.

"What next?" I asked.

"Well I don't particularly want any clothes, what about you?"

I shook my head.

"Then I guess we can go ahead home." She took her phone out of her pocket before putting it back. "It's almost 7 anyways, and we still need to eat."

"K."

We paid for our stuffed animals and exited the store. We left the mall and soon were looking for somewhere to eat.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked. She looked around at the different places.

"How about… Ryan's?" She asked. I nodded and pulled into the parking lot. After we had gone into the building and through the line, we sat at a table where there were few people around.

"Are we going anywhere tomorrow?" Kagome asked. I shook my head.

"No, I have to study for a test, plus there's a meet afterschool," I told her, picking at my food.

"Oh, okay…. They didn't say anything about a demon meet on the announcements," She said. I shrugged.

"They never announce the demon meets. We don't get much recognition, but we're still the most popular team," I explained.

"Oh okay." Soon we finished our food and left, a 2 dollar tip sitting on the table.

**Chapter 11 :)**

**K, I've only been to a build-a-bear once, so if you didn't get the full experience, I apologize. I know, weird way to end it, but any who, make sure you review ;D**


	12. Dang!

**Note: I own nothing… well maybe Kayo, but anyways, ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 12:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I sat in English, tapping a rhythm with my feet no one else was bound to know. I had my eyes closed and I hummed to myself as I played Airplanes featuring Hayley Williams in my head. I was getting to the chorus in my head, when I felt some one tap my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned around, expecting it to be my teacher. I looked to see Inuyasha staring at me, a smirk playing on his handsome features.

"Mind pausing your concert over there and helping me out?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yea, what with?" I asked, scooting my chair so that I was closer to him. He pointed to his worksheet.

"What the heck is that?" He asked me, referring to question 6, _"What does the word 'arduous' mean?"_ I thought for a moment. I pointed to the answer with my pencil and waited for him to circle it.

"Anything else?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good." He pushed back his seat and stood up, walking over to the teacher's desk to put his paper in the _'assignments' _box. He came back to our table and sat down.

"So..." He said. I opened my mouth, only for the bell to ring out.

"3rd period, I guess," I told him, picking up my book bag. He smiled slightly and picked up his own. We walked out the door together, saying our good-byes before going seperate ways to go to our lockers. I stopped at locker 937 and put in my combination. I pulled out my books and shut my locker. I jumped when I saw Kayo.

"Hey," I told her. She smiled back at me.

"Hi."

Since Sango's party, we realized we had biology togother so most of the time we walked to the class together.

"So did you study for that quiz?" She asked me as we made our way down the bustling hallway.

"No, I didn't get home till late," I explained.

"Oh and why not?" She questioned.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow but nodded. I smiled before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "I had a hot date."

She snorted, something she usually did when she laughed. "Lucky!" She told he. "I was stuck at home reading notes till I killed over in boredom!" I laughed myself.

"Sorry," I said. She smirked at me.

"So, would this 'hot date' happen to be a certain half demon?" She asked. I blushed, my cheeks turning pink. "Dog demon, might I add?" She said and I could feel the blush on my face grow deeper. Her smile deepened. "I knew it!"

"Yea, and?" I asked her, trying to tame the coloring on my cheeks.

"You two make an adorable couple!" She complimented as we came to the biology room.

"Well, he doesn't like me back, so it doesn't matter," I sighed. Kayo _tsk_ed me.

"Hunny, I can promise you, that boy loves you," She said. I looked up at her and she winked before opening the door and walking into class.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

It was lunch, and I waited in line with Kagome as we got our food. After paying, we took our food and started to go towards the table where Miroku and Sango were already sitting. We were almost there when someone walked out in front of Kagome and she stopped, causing my to almost run into her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. "Oh. Wild animal."

Koga crossed his arms and smirked at Kagome, ignoring my presence.

"Hey Kagome, want to sit at my table?" He asked. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Uhm, love to, but I'm already sitting with Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha," She explained. He scoffed.

"Eh, forget them, my table's more fun anyways."

Koga went and placed an arm around her shoulder and tried to usher her to his table. I tried to get a grip on my anger, but my grip got a little to concentrated on my tray. I walked towards Koga, my claws boring holes into my tray, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, wolf, she said she didn't wanna sit with you, so leave her alone."

"Mutt, what makes you think she wants to sit with your lame group of friends?" 

"She was already headed that direction anyways," I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, half breed, she can change her mind."

"Well why don't you ask her where she wants to sit?" I told him, knowing Kagome would choose sitting with us. We both looked at Kagome who blushed from the sudden attention.

"Uh, well… I think I'll sit with Inuyasha today," She said, moving away from Koga.

"Whatever, you'll come to your senses sooner or later," He said, waving and turning to walk away.

"Jerk," I mumbled. Kagome chuckled and we finally made it to the table. We sat down and began eating at our 'food', if school food can be called such. Kagome took a bite of her pizza and set it down. She went to grab her milk and put it to her mouth, though in the process, she managed to dribble chocolate milk down her shirt.

"Eeek!" She said, standing up. Sango stood up and walked over to her.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom." Kagome nodded and they walked towards the double doors that led into and out of the cafeteria. I watched them leave before Miroku cleared his throat.

"So did you study at all last night?" He asked me. I shook my head and forked a green-bean.

"No, Kagome and I didn't get home till like 9," I informed him, sticking the vegetable in my mouth.

"Ah. So, tell me, do you have feelings for Miss Kagome?" He questioned. I could feel myself blush, but I ignored it.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as more than a friend," He clarified, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh… I guess so, yea," I admitted, the blush darkening.

"I knew it," Miroku said, smirking.

"Well, it's not like she has a crush on me back or anything," I said, sad and frustrated at the same time.

"Trust me," Miroku said, pointing at me with a spoon. "She's into you. Big time."

**?**

I jogged in place as I stood on the line, waiting for my 100 run to begin. The meet had just started and as usual, I was in the first run. I looked over at Koga and all the other kids that were in our heat. I rolled my shoulders before getting into position with everyone.

"On you mark, get set…"

BAM! The gun went off and we all ran for it. I noticed I was lagging behind of Koga and I growled, trying to push harder.

"Go Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome say from the stands. I smiled to myself and bolted down the runway, passing Koga with enough distance to turn around and wave to him. We crossed the line and he came over to me.

"Why you so cocky, mutt?" He asked, poking my shoulder.

"Why you so slow, flea bag?" I retorted, swiping his hand away.

"You just watch. You think you're so great cause you have Kagome on your side, but after I beat you to a pulp at the championship, she'll be all mine." And with that, he turned around and walked away. I chuckled to myself.

"As if," I mumbled, walking towards the sidelines to watch the other heats.

The other heats ran, Tokyo High kids winning as usual. I clapped my hands together and walked towards the starting line.

"All 200s to the line, all 200s to the line," The man on the loudspeaker said. I broke into a jog, knowing it wouldn't mess with my energy, towards the line.

Like usual, I was placed in the first heat and I rolled my shoulders and such as they placed the other runners. Once all the spaces were filled, I got into position, ready to finish this.

The gun went off, and we all broke into a sprint, bolting for the finish line. I started with a good lead, but the curve, as with anyone, is a killer, and my energy wavered. I shook it off and picked up pace, driving through the curved stretch.

I could see the finish line, could almost taste another victory over Koga. I pumped my arms, ready to be through with the run. But as the line drew closer, so did Koga. I ran harder as I felt him coming up behind me. I could almost reach out and touch the line when.

Koga passed me.

I barely crossed the line and stopped, staring Koga down as he stood there smugly, smiling at me. I recovered for a minute, but the only thing I could utter was…

"Damn."

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I watched as Inuyasha ran for the line, a good lead. But soon, Koga broke though the middle and picked up pace, closing in on Inuyasha.

"Go Inuyasha!" I called, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears and I watched in horror as Inuyasha crossed the line.

After Koga.

I heard the crowd gasp in utter surprise, my hands over my mouth. All was silent in the stands, until Miroku spoke up.

"Damn!"

**?**

We were currently sitting in the café – something I guessed they usually did after meets – trying to comfort Inuyasha. He sat at the table, his face in his hands. He shook his head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He muttered. I rubbed his back soothingly, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay Inuyasha, don't worry about it," I told him. He looked up at me.

"But that's the first time Koga's EVER beaten me in a race! Do you know what this does to my reputation?" He asked.

"Is that all you're worried about?" I asked. Inuyasha shook his head, placing his head back on his hands.

"No, but it still sucks." He said. I pushed him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up at me again. I pulled his hands down and wrapped him in a hug.

"It'll be okay, promise," I told him as he wrapped his own arms around my waist.

"If you say so Kagome, I'll believe you."

**That's Chapter 12 :) Review! I shall try to have 13 up by Monday!**


	13. Movie

**Note: I own nothing**

**Chapter 13**

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

School had gone by some what fast (but at the same time so, so slow) And now we were headed off to Miroku's. Miroku had a movie he was dying for us to watch, so we all were going to his house for the evening.

We drove into Miroku's drive way in Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha turned the car off and we all started to get out.

"So what is the movie, anyways Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled and continued to his front door, taking his house key out of his pocket.

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

Once we were all settled into Miroku's living room, Miroku and Sango on the love seat and Inuyasha and I on the couch, Miroku grabbed the remote to start the movie.

Transformers 2 started playing and everyone settled in their seats to watch the movie

**?**

Once it was over, I looked over at Inuyasha. Some time during the movie I had moved so that our shoulders were touching. He was currently asleep, and his ear twitched suddenly. I was suddenly hit with an urge to touch those ears perched on top of his head. I slowly leaned over, careful not to wake him up. I checked to make sure he was still asleep before reaching and rubbing one of his ears.

It was soft and fuzzy and it was so addictive! I rubbed it again, the other ear twitching. I went from rubbing his ear to a circular motion and something almost like a purr came out of Inuyasha. I giggled and continued what I was doing.

I went to reach for the other ear when a hand caught my wrist already rubbing Inuyasha's ear.

"Ohmigod!" I exclaimed, startled. I looked down to see that the hand was Inuyasha's and he was staring at my with one eye open.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice sounding sleepy and slightly annoyed. I could feel the blush crawling up on my cheeks. I didn't exactly have a reason, _I just wanted to touch them_, and well... that's not a very intelligent response.

"..."

Inuyasha let go of my hand and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"If you're gonna rub my ears, can I at least be awake?" He asked. I nodded, not quite seeing the point.

"Sure but... why?" I asked, settling into the couch so I was facing him.

"It uhm..." Now it was his turn to blush and his face was decorated with pink. "It feels... good, I guess..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh I see... did Kikyo ever rub your ears?" I asked.

"No, no one ever touches my ears, not even Miroku or Sango," He told me.

"So I'm the first one to ever touch your ears?" I asked. He simply nodded. I smirked and leaned over, my face next to his.

"So I make you feel good, huh?" I questioned. He blushed a deep red and tried to look away, but I guess he couldn't look away from my eyes. I was just grateful he was having trouble looking away and not at my chest.

"Uhh... yea?" It came out like a question, but I laughed regardless.

"That's nice. My biggest accomplishment of the day," I told him, repositioning myself so that I was leaning against him again. I looked over to see that Miroku and Sango were both asleep on the love seat, Miroku head on _Sango's_ shoulder.

_'Wonder what time it is..._' I thought, digging in my pocket for my phone. I pulled it out and clicked a button, the front screen lighting up. 10:45

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, waking Sango and Miroku up and making Inuyasha jump. I checked my missed calls to see that I had 3 missed calls, all from my mom.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I missed my curfew by an hour and my mom's already called my 3 times! I'm so dead when I get home!" I complained.

"Well come on, I'll drive you there," Inuyasha offered and I nodded, hoping up.

"Thanks for the movie Miroku. Bye Sango, see you two tomorrow!" I dashed over to the door and walked outside, the cool air falling over me. I ignored it and kept walking. I stood by the passenger door, waiting on Inuyasha to come and unlock everything. He unlocked the car and we climbed in. He put the key in the ignition and tried to start the car.

It wouldn't roll over.

He tried a few more times, all times ending in the same thing. The car wouldn't start.

"Oh! How am I supposed to get home now?" I asked. Walking wouldn't get me home till close to midnight and I didn't have my bike.

"Here, get out," Inuyasha said. I cocked my head but still climbed out of the car. He walked around and squatted in front of me. "Get on," he instructed.

"Huh?"

"Get on my back."

"Oh..." I climbed on his back and he stood up, holding the back of my knees so I wouldn't fall. I put my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded and before I knew it, Inuyasha took off. He looked fast on the track, but to be going as fast as him was... mesmorizing. We went so fast, my eyes started to water, and I had to put my face under his shoulder blade.

When I looked up again, we were already at my house. He stopped and let me off at the front door.

"Thank you sooooo much!" I said. He nodded and I turned around and used my key to get in to the house. Once I was inside, I was showered in hugs and questions.

"Where were you?" My mother asked.

"I was at Miroku's like I told you I would be."

"And why are you home so late? You promised you'd be back by curfew!"

"I fell asleep, I can't help it," I told her.

"Well regardless, it was irresponsible and you were over an hour late getting home. Hand over your phone."

"Do what?"

My mom had never been strict with rules and was always more laid back, so I didn't really expect a reprimand.

"Your cell phone, give it." I sighed and handed her my phone before trudging upstairs. I walked into my room and got in bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes. I slipped off my shoes and fell over into the bed.

I had also not bothered to turn the light on, and I feel across something other than my bed. I looked up to see a face staring at me. I opened my mouth to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

"Shush, I'm not gonna hurt you, gosh."

Inuyasha? I reached over and turned over my bedside table, turning on the light. Sure enough, there sat Inuyasha, my waist slung over his lap.

"Mind telling me why you're in my room?" I asked, getting up to sit beside him against the wall.

"You want me to go?" He asked, making a move to leave.

"No! I just wanted to know, I thought you would've left as soon as you dropped me off." I explained. He nodded.

"Well I heard your mom get a little pissed so I decided to come and check up on you," He told me.

"Ah.. thanks," I said, laying my head against his shoulder.

"Anytime." I yawned and snuggled up closer against him.

"Hey Kagome?" He asked me.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask a question?" He questioned, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Sure,"

I never heard the question though, because I fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

Kagome snuggled up against me and I felt my heart race a little bit.

"Hey Kagome?" I asked suddenly, not knowing where the nerve was coming from.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Can I ask a question?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Sure," She told me. I took a deep breath.

"What would you do if I told you I loved you?" I asked her, laying my head in her head. She snored lightly and I looked down at her face. She was asleep. I chuckled softly, not getting mad because I had known she was tired. I kissed her forehead and laid her down on the bed, covering her up with her blanket.

"Night sleeping beauty," I whispered before walking over to her window and jumping out into the night.

**Chapter 13 :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Dance

**Note: I own nothing… **

**Sorry its taking longer to update :/ But It shouldn't be more than a weeks' time in between chapters, but if it is, I apologize in advance… Anyways, enjoy! **

_**Chapter 14:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

Thursday had zoomed by, and Friday, the day of the dance, was finally here.

The last bell rang, and I ran out of the art room, ready to meet up with Sango. She had somehow beat me to the steps though, but regardless, I smiled and walked over to her.

"Ready for your meet?" I asked, remembering the human meet was right after school. She nodded.

"Yea, ready for the dance?" She questioned. I laughed slightly. I was a little nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Totally."

We made our descent down the stairs to where the guys were waiting for us like always. We came to stand beside them and I smiled, ready to get going.

Miroku smiled as Sango came down the steps, and once she was standing beside him, he took her by the hand and startled to lead her down the hall.

"Coach said for all of us to get to the locker rooms," He explained. He looked up from Sango and at Inuyasha and I. "See you later, guys!" He called before disappearing around the corner. Inuyasha chuckled before turning to me.

"Best go ahead and find good seats before they're all taken," He said, looping his arm through mine. I smiled, the blush evident on my face, and we walked towards the doors that lead to the track.

**?**

We were outside for maybe 30 minutes, discussing the random topic of how blue berries weren't really blue. Or at least I thought so, Inuyasha was bent on the whole 'if they weren't blue, they wouldn't be called blueberries' thing.

Anyways, we stopped our conversation when the human team came out onto the field and the load-speaker came on.

"Welcome to the Human meet against Matsudo High. 100 to the line, 100 to the line"

The speaker clicked off and from the bleachers, you could see the runners move to take their places at the line.

"I'm still kinda pissed that Koga beat me," Inuyasha muttered.

"There's no need, as long as you kick his butt next time, it's all good, right?" I asked. Inuyasha stared at me for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Right."

The gun went off and we turned our attention back to the meet.

When the meet was over, we all went to the café as usual. Sango had come in first in everything she participated in, and Miroku came in second in his.

"I can't wait for the dance!" Sango said before picking up her Pepsi and taking a sip. I nodded.

"Yep, it'll be so much fun!" I agreed, picking up a fry. Miroku sat beside of Sango, his head on the table in shame because he came in second…guess these boys had more pride then I originally thought. Inuyasha sat beside of me, his hands behind his head. I turned to look at him "What about you Inuyasha?"

"I'm only excited cause I'm going with you, dances aren't particularly my idea of fun," He told me.

"Oh, well are you sure you want to go? I mean since you don't like dances and everything," I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't mind, one night ain't gonna kill me."

"Thanks," I told him. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"No problem."

"I can't believe I lost," Miroku groaned and we all laughed at his wonderful timing.

**?**

I sat on Sango's bed, watching as she's paced back and forth, her purple dress swooshing as she walked.

"I'm kinda nervous, are you nervous? You don't look very nervous, why aren't you that nervous cause I—"

"Sango!" I said, laughing. She stopped pacing and looked at me. "It'll be fine. You look great! You sound like a bride getting cold feet!"

She sighed and smiled, coming to sit beside me.

"Yea, you're right." She leaned over at hugged me around the shoulders. "And Kagome," She said, whispering in my ear.

"Hmm?"

"Inuyasha's gonna wag his tail when he sees you," She said, laughing as I pushed her away.

"Oh, whatever! It's nothing that special."

I had on a red halter top, a dark wash skirt, and a pair of Sango's black high-heels.

"Keep telling yourself that, and you just might believe it," Sango said, standing up and walking over to her computer desk. She picked up her handbag and turned to look at me. "Ready?"

I nodded, and together, we walked out on our way to the dance

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I ran my fingers through my silver hair as I sat on my bed in my room.

"Come on, Inu," Miroku said. "It'll be perfectly fine."

"And how do you know?" I asked, leaning back against the headboard of my bed.

"Well," Miroku said, sitting beside me. "She's told you before that she's perfectly fine with you being a half-demon, right?" He asked. I just nodded in response. I didn't look away from the ceiling as he continued. "And she said yes, after all, didn't she?" He said. I nodded again and sighed.

Why was I so worked up over a stupid dance? Well, technically it wasn't

the dance, but Kagome. I guess I was already so scared of rejection,

but the thought of it coming from her... it hurt too much. But Miroku

was right. Kagome was my friend, and it would be okay.

"Alright," I said, standing up. "Let's go."

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

Sango ad I walked up to the school, light pouring out from the open gym doors, students filtering in and out.

"Ready?" Sango asked. I exhaled soothingly and nodded. I turned to my best friend and smiled.

"Let's do this"

**?**

The music pulsated through the speakers, the gym floor vibrating with every beat.

"Don't think the music is loud enough, do ya?" I yelled at Sango over the music. She smiled and shook her head, looking around for the guys. She eventually gave up looking over the sea of people and turned to me. She shrugged and we walked towards one of the back corners.

"Hey, I love this song!" Sango said as _One Step At A Time_ by _Jordan Sparks_ came on. I laughed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced to the song, which mainly consisted of snapping our fingers and singing the chorus together. When the song ended, we laughed together, and the DJ made the transition to another song. _Replay _by_ Sean Kingston _came on and Sango and I settled back into the corner.

Kayo came up, wearing a pair of white skinny jeans and Purple shirt with a panda bear on it.

"Sango!" She said, taking Sango by the hands. "You have to come dance with me!"

Sango shot me a slightly apologetic look as she was dragged into the crowd by Kayo. I chuckled at Kayo's excitement and looked around at the gym.

It was decorated in purple and aqua streamers, a temporary disco ball placed in the middle of the ceiling.

I was surprised when someone suddenly covered my eyes and I couldn't see.

"Guess who."

I could instantly tell it was Inuyasha, and I smiled to myself.

"Hmm…" I said, tapping my lips with my finger. "Miroku?"

"No."

"Koga?"

"You wish."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea."

He finally uncovered my eyes and I turned around and hugged him.

"That's what I wished for, not Koga." I told him for clarification before letting go of him. I took in his outfit for a minute.

He had on cargo pants and a black shirt, a purple tie around his neck. He had a blue unbuttoned shirt over that. He looked good.

"You look nice," I complemented. He smiled, his fangs showing.

"You look better."

I could feel myself blush, but instead of letting him see, I took him by the hand and turned to walk him to the dance floor. Once we were in the middle, I began dancing. Inuyasha looked at me like a deer in the headlights. I just laughed.

"You should dance, after all, this event is called… a dance." I told him. He stared at me for a moment before trying to dance in time to the song. "That's it!" I praised as he got in time with the song. He smiled at me, obviously impressed himself.

I came to dance in front of him, but not like the sluts that were grinding around us. Inuyasha seemed to tense up at first, but he soon relaxed.

Suddenly, the song changed to a slightly slower song. _Never Knew I Needed_ by _Ne-Yo_ came on, and Inuyasha stopped dancing, waiting to see what he should do. I smiled and walked slightly closer, my hands going on his shoulders. He hesitantly placed his hands on the small of my back, obviously trying not to hurt me with his claws.

We swayed, though not completely like it was a slow song. I smiled up at Inuyasha, concentrating on the music and how his eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit room.

_for the way you changed my plans_  
_for being the perfect distraction_  
_for the way you took the idea that I have_  
_of everything that I wanted to have_  
_and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)_  
_for the ending of my first begin_  
_(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah, yeah)_  
_and for the rare and unexpected friend_  
_(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)_  
_for the way you're something that I never choose_  
_but at the same time something I don't wanna lose_  
_and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)_

_you're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_so when you were here I had no idea_  
_you're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_so now it's so clear I need you here always_

_my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)_  
_the way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)_  
_I must admit you were not a part of my book_  
_but now if you open it up and take a look_  
_you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)_

_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)_  
_so when you were here I had no idea_  
_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)_  
_so now it's so clear I need you here always_

_who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh)_  
_so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)_  
_undeniably happy (hey)_  
_said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)_

_girl you're the.._  
_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)_  
_so when you were here I had no idea_  
_you're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)_  
_so now it's so clear I need you here always_  
_baby baby_  
_now it's so clear I need you here always_

The song ended and Inuyasha smiled at me.

"Kagome?" He asked. I looked up at him. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long, long time.

He kissed my forehead and we broke apart. I stood dazed for a second before he took my hand and led me out of the crowd.

"Come on, let's find Sango and Miroku."

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

We found them about two songs later, both of them dancing to _Shut Up and Drive_ by _Rihanna_. Kagome and I both laughed when we found them pointing to each other and lip singing 'now shut up and drive'. Sango looked a bit mortified, but Miroku simply laughed.

"I think we'll leave you too you're driving," Kagome laughed before the two of us left Miroku and Sango to finish the song. We made our way to the table where the refreshments were laid out. It was mainly fruits and red punch, but it was fine for a two hour dance.

Kagome was mid-way through pouring my glass of punch when _Blessed Broken Road_ by _Rascal Flatts_ came on. Kagome just continued to pour her cup before placing the ladle back in the large bowl. She turned around and leaned back on the wall, her foot placed part way up the wall.

"Having fun?" She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Loads," I told her, not being sarcastic at all.

"Awesome," She said, smiling. About that time, Kikyo came up to me, smiling.

"Hey Yashy!" She said. She was wearing a white dress, beaded with a deep V-neck. She looked over dressed and quite slutty, considering the dress came to her upper thigh.

"They let you through the door wearing that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She told me. The song reached its chorus and she smiled bigger. "Now come on, hottie, we should dance."

She grabbed me by my arm and attempted to pull me away from Kagome.

"Kikyo, I'm here with Kagome, plus, I don't dance with hoes." I explained to her, resisting how she tugged on me.

"Oh you know you'd rather dance with me than that waste of time over there." She said, waving a dismissive hand at Kagome. I was shocked that she would insult Kagome like that, but before I could get over my shock, Kagome pushed Kikyo off of me.

"Look, Kinky-ho," Kagome said, pointing a finger at Kikyo. "He said he didn't want to dance with you. No hoes are allowed to dance with the _hottie_." She told her. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Well ugly bitches aren't allowed either," She told her. Kagome smirked.

"Well then, you have two offenses now." Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to listen," Kikyo told her, placing her hands on her hips. "You came out of nowhere, you're a nobody, and you think you can come in and take my man without a fight? On no, Hunny. I come from a high-class family, I'd be surprised if you bought any of your clothes without community help." Kikyo told her. I was ready to punch her, but Kagome just smiled.

"So what if I don't have as much money as you, but I'm not poor, not even close. And Kikyo? You want to know what I can do for free?" Kagome asked. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"This."

Kagome took her red punch filled with ice and poured it down Kikyo's white dress. Kikyo stood, dumbfounded.

"My my—My dress!" She said after a few moments.

"Whoops."

Kagome took my hand and we walked off to the dance floor, away from a fuming Kikyo.

Once we got to the middle of the floor, we started dancing to _Stronger _by _Kanye West_.

"Well, Kagome," I said. She looked up at me. "I'm so proud!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing, she got what was coming to her." She said. I nodded and we continued dancing, enjoying an awesome dance. Without Kikyo.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

After the dance was over, everyone filed out of the gym to stand in the parking lot. Sango and Miroku's rides pulled up and they left, leaving just Inuyasha and I.

"So you had fun?" Inuyasha asked me. I nodded.

"It was great!" I told him. He laughed.

"Perfect?" He asked me. I thought about it… despite Kikyo, it had been really fun.

"Yes, minus Kikyo." I told him. He smiled.

"I'll make it up to you," He promised. I chuckled, and asked jokingly,

"How?" His eyes sparkled suddenly.

"Like this."

That's when he bent down and met my lips with his. Kissing Inuyasha was… amazing… if I wasn't so zoned out, I could swear fireworks were going off around up. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

But breathing is necessary, even when you don't want it to be.

I smiled and leaned my forehead against his.

"Now it's 100% perfect," I told him. He chuckled.

"Perfect."

**Sorry it took awhile to update, but I hope this makes up for that :) R&R**


	15. Mistake

**I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 15:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I woke up, the sun filtering through my window, shimmering on the floor in yellow rays.

I stretched my arms, Buyo spazzing at my random movement and jumping to the floor. I laughed slightly at my cat and sat up in bed, my back against the headboard. I placed my fingers on my lips, remembering last night.

_'He kissed me_,' I thought happily. _'He actually kissed me!'_

I sighed happily before I picked up my phone on my bedside table. I flipped it open to see that I didn't have any messages. I frowned slightly. I thought Inuyasha would have called or texted or something by now... I checked the time and it was 9:55, he was probably still asleep.

I shrugged, putting the phone back on the table and stepping out of bed. I walked over to my computer and pushed the on button. The screen lit up and I walked over to my closet.

While my computer loaded, I got dressed in knee length shorts and a white cami. I sat down in my computer chair while in the process of pulling on my pink pull over. I logged into my instant messenger account, and was almost immediantly bombarded by Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

_'KAGOME!' _they each had in there conversation box. I laughed and fixed it so all four of us could talk at once.

_'Hey guys' _I typed back, my message going through in a navy blue color.

_'Soooooo did you ever work it out with that guy of yours?" _Yuka asked in a hot pink color.

'_Yea, did you ever tell him you liked him?' _Ayumi sent in purple.

_'Well there was a dance last night...' _I sent, waiting for their overzealous replies.

_'A DANCE?' _they each sent.

_'What happened?'_

_'Did you go with him?'_

_'Did you two dance?'_

I laughed and typed back. _'Calm down, one at a time!' _When they didn't reply, I assumed they were waiting on my to answer their questions. I sighed and typed their answers in one message.

_'Yes, I went with him, and his names Inuyasha just so you know. Yes, we danced, and what happened? Well I poured punch on his ex, danced a few times, and we well... we sorta kissed...'_

_'NO WAY!'_

_'I WANT DETAILS!''_

_'Was he any good?'_

I stretched my fingers out to reply when suddenly my phone started buzzing. I walked over to my table and picked it up. My front screen read 'Inuyasha' so I flipped it open.

"Hello," I said, walking back to my computer.

"Hey..." Inuyasha said. He sounded somewhat detatched, but I dismissed it as it still being kind of early. I set my phone on my shoulder so I had both hands to type.

_'He just called me_,' I sent my friends. _'BRB'_

_'K' _was their replies.

"What's up?" I asked Inuyasha, spinning in my chair so that I was facing away from the computer.

"Nothing much," He said. "I just called to talk to you about last night."

I smiled into the phone. "It was so much fun! And the kiss it was-"

"That's what I called to tell you about..."

I stopped short, wondering why he would want to talk about that specifically.

"Yea?"

I heard him take a deep breath through the phone, and at that point, I knew this wasn't good.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I took a deep breath, dreading what I was about to tell her.

"It was a mistake," I said. "The kiss, I mean."

There was a silence on the line and I guessed she was waiting for an explanation.

"I-I just broke up with Kikyo, and I don't want to get hurt again."

"So…" Kagome said, the phone fuzzing over for a second. "You were using me?"

"No!" I said. "Not at all! I just… hadn't come to this decision yet."

"So, you were leading me on, then?"

"No, that's different."

"How so?"

"Leading on is where you make someone believe you like them, this is just letting you know before it got to far…"

"And what exactly is 'too far'?"

"Uh…"

"Alright. Very intelligent response."

I ignored the acid in her tone.

"But anyways, I just wanted to tell you how I'm sorry about anything and if you want, we can still be—"

"Don't you say that line. If anyone's going to say it it's me. I'm the girl after all."

"Well.. uh okay."

"Is that all you called me for?" She asked.

"Well yea but—"

The line went dead and I saw that the call had ended. She had hung up on me.

I walked back over to my bed and sat down on the edge, my hands in my hair.

"Ugh, even though that went better than planned, I still have a gut feeling that I just totally fucked up."

**[**_Kagome's point of View_**]**

I was sitting in Sango's living room, my knee's tucked under my chin, my arms wrapped around them and a half eaten carton of ice cream beside me.

"I can't believe he said that!" Sango said beside me. I shrugged.

"Well, he did."

"That's just wrong," she continued. "And after last night? What an ass!"

I didn't say anything, just let her continue. Even though I wouldn't say stuff like that, her saying it made me feel a little bit better.

"Hey Sango," I said. She stopped rambling and looked at me.

"Yea?"

"Um, can I… stay here for tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course! I would prefer that you did! The last thing you need right now is to be alone."

I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder and let the tears fall. Tomorrow, I'd make him regret that. The kiss, that call. Everything. But for now, I was going to be a girl and cry on my best friend's shoulder.

**Please don't be mad at me! It will be much better in a few chapters, I swear :) R&R**


	16. Running

**Note: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16:**

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I ran my fingers through my already beyond help hair. My hair was wavy, seeing as I hadn't bothered to do anything with it this morning, and from where I had pulled my fingers through it a few times earlier, it was all out of place.

I was trying to keep my cool. No one had to know about what had happened between Inu- him and I.

But it's hard to keep your cool when you have a wolf demon sitting beside you, oogling like your chocolate cake.

Inuyasha had taken up his seat in English beside Kikyo while Koga had happily taken his place beside me.

"Hey, Koga?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is there something on my face? Or are you just looking for the heck of it?" I questioned. After last night, I really didn't want any attention, and from a guy aside.

"Uh I was just looking. You're really pretty." He told me. I rolled my eyes under my closed lids.

"Thanks."

The bell FINALLY rang and I sprang from my seat, ready to get to my next class.

**?**

It was lunch time, and I was walking through the line by myself. Sango and Miroku got to lunch 10 minutes earlier than we usually did, and Inuyasha obviously wasn't going to walk with me, so I was alone this time.

I turned from the line and looked at the table where we usually sat. Everyone was already there, so I took a deep breath and made my way to the table. I walked until I was at the table, where I took my seat between Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha was in front of me, and was obviously uncomfortable with me being there, but I ignored it.

The silence stretched on for a while, the unpleasant aura never lifting.

"Hey," Miroku said, turning to look at Inuyasha. "What's up with you and Kagome? You two haven't said anything all day."

I watched as Inuyasha and Sango tensed up, Inuyasha at a lack of words and Sango simply pissed at the subject.

"Oh, ya know..." Inuyasha said after a moment, swallowing hard and picking at his (possibly, not really sure) lasagna. "Nothing's going on, just one of those days I guess."

The whole time I had refused to look at him, but as him simply dismissing it as nothing did not go well with me.

So it was nothing that he lied to me? It was nothing that he took my first kiss and then denied it as nothing? So it was nothing that he broke my damn heart?

I barely registered my fork snapping in half in my hand, and I only realized I'd stood up when I was already towering above them, my eyes trained on Inuyasha.

"Yea, nothing. Right Inuyasha?" I seethed, staring at his face, his golden eyes alarmed and his ears slightly pulled back. "'Cause you don't kiss and tell, huh?"

And with that, I excused myself from the table and made my way out into the hallway.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

We all watched as Kagome stood up and made her way to the doors. I felt really bad for everything, but... Who am I kidding? I screwed everything up and I don't even have a legit reason.

In my attempts to save my own damaged heart, I made that call and broke the heart of the only girl I knew who could fix it.

Miroku stared after Kagome, a shocked expression playing on his face, Sango was glaring daggers at me, so obviously Kagome had told her.

Sango stood from the table and with one last look at me, she turned away, probably to disgusted to look at me.

"Baka," She hissed before following the way Kagome had gone.

A few moments passed and the buzz of students around us seemed so claustrophobic.

"So Inuyasha," Miroku started.

"I'm not telling you."

"Okay."

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I had stopped walking when I came to my locker. I refused to cry in school, so I had simply slid down the wall of metal and locks and sat on the floor. I had my face in my hands, yet again running my fingers frantically through my hair.

When I heard the sounds of footsteps, I jolted upright, my back grinding on the openings at the top of the lockers. I ignored the pain until I saw Sango, and when I saw that it was her, I finally comprehended that my back was on fire.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked softly, referring to what had happened in the cafeteria.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Sango gave me an odd look and I exhaled.

"I'll be okay, don't worry about it."

Sango's facial expression softened a little and she held her arms out, signaling she wanted a hug. I stepped into my best friend's arms and hugged her, needing a hug so badly.

The hug was almost comforting until her hand grazed the spot on my back and I yelped out at the sudden pain.

"Kagome?" She said, pulling me back to look at me.

"My back hurts, but it's fine," I told her. But when Sang took back her hand and it was dotted with blood, I saw that maybe it was worse than I thought it was.

"Come on," Sango said, taking my hand with her clean one. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

And I didn't even complain as she tugged me along behind her.

**?**

I was standing outside the nurse's office, the spot on my back bandaged up. The nurse had said it was fine and sent Sango to tell our teachers why we were late. By the time the nurse was done with me, however, school was already almost done, so she had said I could just stand outside her door for awhile.

I had my shoulder pressed against the wall and I watched as everyone at the end of the hallway laughed and talked.

"Kagome?"

The last voice I needed to hear was suddenly behind me and I turned to look at him.

Inuyasha was looking at me, his eyes looking warily at my back. When the locker cut me, it had cut my shirt too, so the bandage was visible.

I just looked at him, not really in the mood for talking.

"Look I just wanted to talk and-"

I took off running down the hallway. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to him, I didn't need any more cracks in my heart.

I didn't run long because running reminded me of track and track reminded me of the sole thing I was running from.

The man I loved.

**There's chapter 16! Hope it was good :)**


	17. Decide

**I own nothing… enjoy!**

_**Chapter 17:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

Yet another day in school. Yet another day feeling like crap.

Yet another day without Inuyasha.

…

It was Thursday, and the school was a buzz with the meet championship tomorrow. I mentally willed them all to shut up about it.

I was in art, staring out of the window.

The sun was shining brightly, the birds swooping in and out of the sight of the window. I smiled slightly at the warmth the nature outside brought. I looked at the grass as the sun danced on it, and it gave me inspiration for my assignment. One that currently was blank in front of me, mind you.

We had been assigned to draw something, anything, and if it was completed and looked good before class was over, you passed. Easy A, huh?

I let my pencil flow over the sheet, drawing the image I saw outside. Keep in mind, I'm not a good drawer all the time. Every now and then I'll get lucky and it will look good, but I was no Van Gogh.

The bell rang and I smiled, holding my picture out at arms' length.

It looked good, if I say so myself. The art teacher strode over to me and smiled, looking over her glasses.

"All finished, Ms. Higurashi?" She asked, placing her hands behind her back.

I nodded and handed it to her, gathering my things as she looked it over. She smiled as her eyes flowed lightly over the page.

"Well done, Kagome," She said, setting the paper down on the desk.

I repositioned my bag on my shoulder, and she flipped the paper over, writing the A on the back as not to tamper with the drawing on the front. She smiled again as she handed over the drawing. I waved bye and made my way out of the classroom.

I walked out of the room and pulled out my cell phone, checking the time. It was 3:20, Sango would have left her class 5 minutes ago, so she had already left. I'd have to remember to text her later and let her know why I was late.

I hummed to myself as I made my way down the steps. I closed my eyes as soon as I was on flat ground, confident of where I was going.

I should've known better.

I bumped into someone, and my eyes flew open. All I could see was the person's chest, so I didn't know who it was, but regardless, I began apologizing.

"I'm really sorry, I should've watched where I was going and I—" I looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at me, his golden eyes swirling as he met my gaze.

I could feel the blush crawling over my face, but I simply looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh…" I said. "It's you."

He sighed at my reaction, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Kagome, I know you're probably not thrilled to see me," He began.

'_Heh, Understatement._' I thought but he continued, and I listened, still not looking him in the eye.

"But I really want to talk to you."

I finally looked back at him, my silent way of telling him to continue. I folded my arms, each hand gripping my elbows. I sighed.

"Go on."

He smiled slightly at me letting him speak, and he proceeded to tell me whatever it was he had on his mind.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I smiled when she told me to continue. I was glad she was giving me a chance, so I quickly took it to explain myself.

"I know that what I told you hurt you. But Kagome," I said, taking her hand from off her elbow and holding it in mine. "I realized that I lo—"

"He realized that he's going to be late for practice, and if he doesn't get his tail in gear," I heard Myouga nag from behind me.

"No! That's not it I—" I started to plead, looking at Kagome.

"No, he's going to be kicked off the team if he doesn't take his doggy butt to the locker room," Myouga continued, and I don't think I had ever hated someone so much in one moment as I hated Myouga.

I had closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, attempting to bite my tongue from lashing out at my coach. But I had no issues holding my tongue as Kagome slipped her hand out of mine and ran it through her gorgeous hair.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," she said, smiling her amazing smiled, the one I had been trying to win back until Myouga came. "Good luck at practice, and good luck tomorrow," she continued before tossing her bag on her shoulder and turning around.

I turned around, staring daggers at the small man that now stood in front of me. His eyes were closed and his face was smug.

"Girls," he said dismissively. "There's always time for them after practice."

He turned on his heels and began walking down the hallway.

Always time! He stole my one shot at making things better! Crushed my only chance to apologize and win her back. He interrupted my shot at telling her how I felt, how I loved her!

This one girl, the one that meant the most… There would never be time for her after practice.

Not when it was too late, and my chance was gone.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I sat in my bed room after dinner, my head resting on my desk.

Inuyasha had been trying to apologize, I knew that much. And had he almost said he loved me?

No, he couldn't. Not after that phone call, there was no way he felt like that, no matter how much I wanted him to.

But still…

My phone buzzed, startling me out of my thoughts.

I jumped slightly at the vibrating device before shaking my head and reaching over to pick it up. I flipped it open to see that I had one new text from Inuyasha. I had to push down the emotions as I saw the heart I had inserted after his name the night of the dance. I still hadn't changed that…

I ignored the swimming emotions as I read the text.

_Kagome, it would mean so much to me if you went to my meet tomorrow. You don't even have to cheer for me, just be there… please_ It said, and I was enticed by the offer.

But… if I went, I would have to watch him run. I couldn't look out at him and be proud to call him mine. I'd be staring out at the magnificent thing I lost…

But if I didn't go, I'd never know, maybe he'd take another chance to apologize, and at least I could look out and call him my friend.

I laid down on my back on my bed, contemplating.

To go, or not to go…

That was the question.

**Hope you all liked it! R&R**


	18. Apology

**I own nothing**

_**Chapter 18:**_

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I sat at the lunch table, drumming my fingers on the table. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were all excused from class for the day to prep for the meet today. Koga had gone as well, so not even he could come by and sit with me.

I felt like a loner sitting alone. It sucks.

I sighed and sneakily checked my phone for the time. 12:55. I had five more minutes left till I could leave this class and at least be in a room where you're not asked to socialize.

Before I put my phone away, I saw that I had a new text message. I opened it up and read it, still trying to hide my phone from any teachers.

_Hey Kagome :)_ Sango had texted. _Hope to see you cheering for me ;) We can go hang out after we win!_

I smiled and shut my phone before stuffing it back in my pocket. I sat for a few minutes drumming my fingers again. I groaned and checked my phone, not even a minute passing.

This was going to be a long day.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

I stretched on the grass as the coach counted out loud. When he got to ten, everyone mechanically leaned over and gripped the other foot.

We had all been excused from class for the day. It would be awesome except for the fact that we spent the whole time stretching. I mean, come on. After so many exercises, we're all going to be limp noodles.

And it was hard either way to concentrate. I couldn't get my mind off of worrying whether or not Kagome was coming. I wanted her to come so bad, it hurt. It could be the stretches though, who knows.

Sango had told me she had sent Kagome a message asking her to come watch her. I was sure that Kagome would come to support Sango, they were practically best friends. I had my hopes up that maybe while she was a t the meet for Sango, she'd stay and cheer me on as well.

Miroku was bragging to Sango on how he was going to beat everyone's asses at the meet. Usually his ranting would tick me off, but I was too busy thinking.

Whoa. That's a sentence I thought I'd never say.

"Alright everyone," Myouga called out. "All demons run 50 laps, humans run the stairs 10 times and track and field, do a few jumps until everyone else in finished."

Everyone stood up. I waved bye to Miroku and Sango before making my way over to the blob of demons forming at the starting line.

Myouga clap his hands and we all took off.

I pushed my way to the front, falling into perfect step with Kouga. We didn't make competition out a laps… not until the last one anyways.

I fell into a state of escapism and ran, my thoughts laced with pictures of Kagome.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat in art class. I was sitting alone yet again.

Everyone was walking around the room, talking about the meet later today. I saw a few kids shaking hands, securing a bet. Three girls a few desks up from me where discussing how sexy Kouga looked when he ran.

"Oh, he's adorable!" The brunette squealed.

"Totally!" The black haired one agreed.

"Well, I don't know," the blonde said. "Inuyasha's pretty friggn hot."

"Ohmigosh, yes!" The brunette said. "He's yummy!"

I groaned and turned around trying to block out the girls. I glanced at the clock that hung on the far wall and saw that I only had five minutes left. I had decided to go to the meet, but just for Sango and Miroku's sake. The human meet was first, so I could easily watch theirs and then slip out before Inuyasha even noticed I was there.

I set my head down on my desk and waited for the five minutes to pass.

I was startled when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see the three girls looking at me. The blonde one was all in my face, her blue eyes staring me down.

"Hey, You're Kagome Higurashi, right?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"You and Inuyasha are, like, a thing right?" I shook my head slowly.

She pursed her lips in disappointment.

"Okay, just wanted to ask. You two hang out a lot, so I just assumed, well, you know."

"Yea, it's okay," I assured her, though I really wasn't. I wanted to call him mine, tell these girls that every bit of Inuyasha was mine, mine, mine.

But I couldn't.

After all, I was a mistake.

%%%

I was sitting outside on the bleachers, waiting for Sango and Miroku's team to come out. I tapped my foot nervously, hoping I wouldn't be seen by Inuyasha who was sitting on the front row of the steps.

Yes, that was 20 rows down, but with him being half demon, you never know.

After a few moments, a man with a megaphone walked out and faced the crowd.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Championship Meet! Today, the top three schools around will compete for the championship title, a huge trophy, and most importantly, bragging rights." A few people in the crowd chuckled. I didn't see what was funny. "The three schools we have today will be Sakura High, Ryoko High, and Tokyo High. With that, let's have all 100 runners for the human section report to the line. All 100."

I leaned back to rest my back on the empty spot behind me. I could be waiting for awhile.

**[**_Inuyasha Point of View_**]**

We were winning by four points, Sakura High was in second. Miroku had come in first, and Sango had just finished coming in second.

The human meet was almost over, and I still hadn't seen Kagome.

My ears flattened against my head at the thought that she hadn't shown up.

The human team walked off of the field, some giving high-fives, others looking huffy and pissed off. Sango was one of them.

"I cannot believe that ass beat me! By an Inch!" She screamed, sitting down beside me. Miroku sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, dear Sango. You did fabulous."

"Thanks.."

The man with the megaphone came back and turned the megaphone on with a click.

"All Demon 100s please report to the line, all demon 100 report to the line."

I stood up and nodded to my friends, both of them wishing me luck.

I shook all thoughts of Kagome from my head. She wasn't here and I had to deal with that. I needed to focus on winning, and that alone.

**[**_Kagome Point of View_**]**

I was proud of both Sango and Miroku for placing in their events. Inuyasha was up now, and since he hadn't noticed me yet, I decided to stay for just this one, and then I would leave before he ever knew I was here.

I watched as he walked over to the starting line, a flare of confidence in his stride.

He got into place on the line and waited for the gun to go off. The smoke fired from the gun and he took off, making his way around the course. I was on the edge of my seat, praying he would win.

He crossed the line first and I jumped up with a few others to clap before reality hit me and I sat back down, my cheeks red.

I sat there and watched as the other heats ran, waiting for my chance to leave. When the man with the megaphone called for the 200s, I tried to slip out before Inuyasha could see me.

I was down maybe two steps when I looked up and saw Inuyasha, crossing the field in my general direction. Wondering what on earth he was doing, I stood there.

I got scared when he started running up the stairs towards me.

He came up to me and took both of my hands in his.

"You came!" He exclaimed.

"Yea, but Inuyasha, what are you doing? You'll be disqualified!"

"I'm doing something I should've done a long time ago."

I raised an eyebrow before I was captured in a passionate kiss, Inuyasha's arms snaking around my waist. I was startled at first before I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling happily into the kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled away and stared at me, his golden eyes boring into me.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I know I was an ass, and I know I hurt you. I know that I told you it was a mistake, but I didn't want to get hurt. If only I'd known then that being with you wasn't wrong, it was the most right thing I'll ever do in my life. I love you."

I was dumbfounded. Inuyasha said sorry. Inuyasha said he wanted to be with me. Inuyasha said he loved me!

He looked shocked suddenly and I noticed I was crying.

"Oh Kagome, I – I didn't mean too, see, I screwed this up to and I-"

I pulled my lips to his and kissed him again, melting. My grip on the collar of his shirt was the only thing keeping me up. I pulled away and he whimpered slightly.

"You talk too much," I said, smiling. "Oh and Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I love you more."

We hugged each other tightly, when someone cleared their throat and we broke apart, turning to face the person.

A man in a dressy polo and jeans smiled at us. He had a clipboard in his hands.

"Mr. Takahashi?" The man said. Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"I'm a talent scout from Tokyo University. I came, looking for track stars worthy of scholarships to my college." He explained. "At first, I assumed you were just another track boy, but you showed me wrong. If you're willing to risk it all for something that means everything to you, I admire that. I want the kind of devoted spirit at my college. That's why I'm offering you a completely free education at Tokyo University, so long as you are in the track area offered."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked and the man nodded. "Totally!"

The man smiled and shook hands with Inuyasha before leaving. I wrapped Inuyasha in a hug and cried a little bit more.

"Everything was perfect today," I heard him whisper. I smiled and kissed him, feeling him smile into the kiss as well.

"I love you Inuyasha, forever."

"I love you, Kagome. So, so much more."

**This is not the end of my story… there's ONE MORE CHAPTER… Sorry for it taking forever to write. I had writer's block and then when I started typing this chapter up, I had to leave to go to the beach :/ R&R!**


	19. Epilogue

**I own nothing**

_**Epilogue:**_

"This, Folk, is unbelievable," the man said over the loudspeaker as he gazed down on the track. "Inuyasha Takahashi had taken the Gold for Japan!"

The crowd roared as the hanyou crossed the finish line, a proud smirk on his lips. He had won the medal for the Olympics. He had won for Japan.

He had won for Kagome.

The people ushered him to the placing steps, each step marked with its respective number. They placed him on the one labeled 1 before leaving to fetch the other people who placed.

Inuyasha smiled victoriously as he stared at all the people who were there cheering for Japan, cheering for him.

And then he spotted her.

Nestled on the front row of the crowd, Kagome sat there staring out at him, a proud smile playing on her lips. She waved when she saw that he was staring at her. He waved back off handedly, the people returning and distracting him for a moment.

He had taken the scholarship five years ago. He had participated in the track program as promised and had been selected to enter the Olympics the year of his graduation. Kagome had gone to the nursing program there, specializing in demon health practice.

She had been there when he had been asked to run and she had been ecstatic for him. The day after, he had taken her on a celebratory dinner. It was a fancy restraunt and as the munched happily on the bread, the waiter brought out a bottle of champaigne, handing it to Kagome. She had started to dismiss the man and tell him we hadn't ordered it when her gaze had fallen on the ribbon placed expertly around the bottle.

She reached out and touched the ring gingerly before looking at Inuyasha, unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha?" She had said as he dropped down onto one knee and peeled the ring off of the ribbon.

"Kagome," he had started, trying to make it perfect and not stumble over his own words. "These five years of my life have been a dream come true. You're my inspiration, my strength, you're the thing that keeps me running." He had paused to swallow. "I love you, Kagome Higurashi. So would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She had covered her mouth with her hands, tears streaming slowly down her cheeks.

"Yes!" she had said. Inuyasha had smiled ecstatically and stood, slipping the ring onto her finger as the entire restraunt clapped happily.

They had been married a week after, Kagome determined to be married to Inuyasha as soon as possible. But, hey, he wasn't complaining.

Inuyasha came out of his reverie as the other people who placed went to stand on the block. They each smiled respectively at him before facing forward into the crowd.

"In third placing for Australia," the man spoke, the voice echoing over the stadium. "Lee Conway!" He paused as the crowd roared and clapped. "In second, placing for America, Connor Seabrook!" Again, a pause filled with clapping and cheers. "And lastly in first, placing for Japan…"

"Inuyasha Takahashi!"

The crowd roared, everyone standing to clap. Inuyasha smiled and bowed in a semi-joking manner. People came and placed the olive branches around her neck and handed them all their respective trophy's.

Inuyasha and the other runners made their way for the room inside the stadium where they would wait. Inuyasha wasn't surprised to see Kagome running towards him happily. She jumped into his arms and he wrapped one around her waist, swinging her in a circle before setting her back down.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Keh, it was nothing."

She swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Well, at least we're both winners," she said, hugging him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you get your gold, and I have my silver." She explained.

"But Connor got the silver," he started. She smiled.

"No," she said, taking a piece of silver hair between her fingers and twisting it. "You're my silver trophy."

"So I'm only second best, eh?" he said jokingly.

"Never. Silver is way better than gold," she said, smiling. "It's sexier, too."

"I think I like Silver," he said, laughing.

They hugged and made their way to watch the last few events for that day. After they were done, they made their way to Inuyasha's car. He set the trophy and rosary in the back seat and turned to look at Kagome. Revving the engine, he asked, "Where to?"

"How about we go out to eat, celebrate the win?" she suggested. Inuyasha nodded and pulled the gear stick back into reverse before backing out of the parking lot.

They drove for a few minutes, heading towards their favorite restraunt. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome seemed a bit off, but he decided to ask when he didn't need to focus on driving.

They pulled into the parking lot of Shikon Cuisine and he let the engine die.

"Ready?"

She nodded and they both climbed out of the car and made their way for the door. They smiled at the hostess and asked for their table of two. The woman with the black bobbed hair smiled and lead them to their table. After setting the menus down, she gave another smile and left.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started. He looked over his menu at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh-huh?"

"There's something I need to tell you," she started. When his nose remained in the menu she cleared her throat. "Something important."

He set the menu down and looked at her.

"OK, what is it?"

"I'm p-"

"Are you two ready for drinks?" The blonde waitress said, coming up with a notepad, pen poised.

"Yea," Inuyasha said. "I'll take a coke."

The girl nodded and wrote down his order before looking at Kagome. "And for you?"

"A tea, please."

"Alrighty then, I'll have those out in a sec." And with that, she walked off. Kagome sighed dejectedly, crossing her arms on the table.

"So, as you were saying?" Inuyasha said, prompting her to continue.

"Ah, yes. Well, I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a Da-"

"Here are your drinks," the waitress said with a smile as she set the beverage down on the table. Kagome nodded, slightly annoyed at being interrupted for a second time.

"Thanks," the couple replied before the lady scurried off.

"What were you gonna say?" Inuyasha asked, sticking the straw in his mouth and taking a quick sip.

"I was saying the I took a test the other day and-"

"Did you pass?" He asked. Kagome smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes, I got an A+" she said. Why couldn't he see what kind of test it was she had meant?

"Well congrats! I'm proud of you!" Inuyasha said, dense as ever to what kind of test it was.

"Well, you see Inuyasha it wasn't that kind of test," Kagome began, holding her cup in between her hands, the cold condensation freezing her fingers.

A confused look crossed his face as he fished for the straw again for his lips. "What kind of test then?"

"It was a pre-"

"Whose ready to order?" The lady said, back with her note pad. Kagome growled inaudibly.

"Uh, yea, I'd like a burger," Inuyasha said, handing the menu over to the lady. She nodded, tucking the menu under her arm before writing his order.

"And you, miss?"

"I'd like an order of cheese fries."

"Ok, all set. It'll be out in a moment."

Kagome sucked air through her teeth before looking at Inuyasha, ready to try this for a fourth time.

"Continue," Inuyasha prompted.

"Inuyasha. What I've been trying to say is-"

"Are you all doing okay?" A passing waiter asked. Kagome stood from her seat and growled at the man. He retracted in shock and fear. Kagome turned to look down at her amazed hanyou.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Inuyasha, you're going to be a dad!" Kagome screamed, the whole restraunt hearing the announcement.

Inuyasha's mouth hung open, the straw falling from his lips.

"A what?"

"A dad! I'm pregnant!"

"Holy Shit!"

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for…"

Kagome sat back down and dusted off her lap before looking at the stunned waiter and the newly arrived waitress who stood with their plates in her hands and her eyes wide. She recovered quicker than the waiter.

She sat the plates down on the table and smiled at Kagome.

"Congratulations!" She praised. Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks, the waiter and waitress slowly leaving their table.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, who was running his fingers through his hair.

"I-Inuyasha, I'm sorry, maybe I should've waited til later to tell you, I-… Inuyasha?"

The hanyou in question was laughing, his hands on his face. Kagome was slightly scared.

"Inuyasha?"

"You're pregnant," he stated again. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha smiled happily and took both of Kagome's hands in his.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

**Alright my people. There is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	20. AN

Thank you everyone for reading my story :) I would like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and just simply read my story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

It is sad to see it end, but endings aren't really endings, are they? They're just doors for new beginnings! Anyways, you all have been great, and I appreciate everything! Hope to see more of all of you in my future stories!

Yours Truly,

_Chicka937_


End file.
